Dragonflame
by Shelly3
Summary: Here it is! The sequel to Loyalties of the Heart, which you must read first! More Karl and Tania and maybe V/F. And why does Hiltz want Tania dead? Please R&R! *Complete*
1. Chapter One

Author's note: Hey, I'm back! This is the sequel to "Loyalties of the Heart" so Aries of Attitude won't have to beat up her friend. ^.^ This one will take a little longer to post as I am writing this at the same time that I'm posting it. The last one I already had written beforehand. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own zoids, just Tania.  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
Tania stood by the gates belonging to the Red River Base, looking upon the everyday activities going on around her as the breeze ruffled through her newly cut hair which sported a much shorter style than the longer locks she was used to. It was still long enough to brush against her forehead but narrowed down in the back to leave her neck uncovered in a style that was ideal for the hot weather upon them.  
  
Karl at first had mourned the loss of her long hair, but he quickly grew to like it when he discovered how much easier it was to tease the back of her neck, a pleasure that she soon learned to love. She couldn't wait for the others to see as Karl had been the only one to see it so far, and she smiled when she imagined the looks on their faces.  
  
"There you are," a familiar voice greeted her.  
  
She turned and accepted her beloved's soft kiss. "Wow, you're out and about early," she commented. "I thought that you said that the meeting would take all day."  
  
"I thought so, but all we had to do was go over the information we got out of Tragar," he replied, unable to resist kissing the sides of her neck as he loved her so very much and needed her so very badly in his life. Things had been easier for them since her name had been cleared of any criminal activity as they were now able to express their feelings for each other in public without fearing any negative repercussions. And it wasn't often that they weren't seen close together touching in some small way, whether it be a quick kiss or loving touch, leading those that saw them to smile and shake their heads.  
  
"And you decided to come out here and see me," she breathed, sighing happily as she threaded her fingers into his hair to hold him close. "Aren't you sweet?"  
  
He brought his green gaze up to look into her amethyst eyes which he never tired of looking into. "You should know," he whispered, a smile spreading across his mouth.  
  
She gasped in mock outrage. "Ow. Someone's fired up this morning."  
  
He laughed in response. "I can't help it that you have that effect on me." Then he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I actually came out here to tell you that they're running a test to see the Lightning Saix' capabilities. Your presence has been requested as it was thought you might like to be there."  
  
"Who's piloting it?" she asked as she placed her crutch under her arm which she never went anywhere without until her leg was fully healed. They slowly began walking back into the base.  
  
"Irvine volunteered since you're out of commission right now," he answered.  
  
An eyebrow rose in response. "Interesting. What kind of testing are they going to perform?"  
  
"Just the basics at first. Then later today the combat system will be tested against Van and his Blade Liger."  
  
Tania nodded her approval. "Then he should do well, then," she stated. "I mean Irvine. I just hope he can withstand the incredible speed it can generate."  
  
It took them awhile but they finally reached the command center where the viewscreen showed the Lightning Saix being prepped for testing, Irvine's voice affirming that all systems checked out fine. Thomas, Van, and Fiona were already there as they eagerly anticipated seeing how this new zoid performed. Tania looked upon it with a mixture of awe and excitement, still feeling the rush that had overcome her when she had piloted it before. It was a rare find for them and the timing never better as Tragar had planned to use it against the Blade Liger soon.  
  
"It's too bad that I'm in no shape to pilot it," she commented to Karl.  
  
Van and Thomas turned at the sound of her voice, a greeting on the tip of their tongues which was silenced as they looked upon her. "Karl, who's this strange woman you're with?" Thomas asked, knowing good and well who it was but still amazed that she had changed so drastically since he had first met her. Instead of her usual leather outfit, which had been nearly ripped to pieces since then, she had chosen to wear a uniform like Van's, leading him to think to himself how much better she looked in it than he did.  
  
Karl grabbed a chair for her to sit in so she could rest her leg a while. "Don't tell Tania, but he's seeing me on the side," she replied dryly, earning a good laugh from them.  
  
"You're look like you're moving around better," Van observed. "And I like the new haircut."  
  
"I like it, too," Fiona added.  
  
"Thanks," Tania said.   
"Tania, is that you?" Irvine's voice came to them full of surprise. "I can't believe this. I let you out of my sight for a moment and you go and change on me. Glad you're here to see me test out my new zoid."  
  
"Excuse me," she fired back. "Would you mind repeating that? I thought I heard you say that that was your zoid? I don't think so, mister."  
  
"Hey, I found it first," he retorted. "So that means it's mine. Besides I let you pilot it last time. I never said it was yours."  
  
She was quiet for a moment. "Irvine," she pleaded piteously.   
  
"Tania," he replied just the same.  
  
A flash of anger lit up her eyes as she didn't like to be mocked, even teasingly. "I went through a lot to get that zoid, Irvine," she ground out.  
  
Irvine laughed. "You know I'm only teasing you, Tania," he replied. "I'm too loyal to my Command Wolf to pilot another zoid."  
  
Then all talk was cut short as the testing began. The first test was to determine its top speed, and Tania couldn't help but laugh when Irvine's startled exclamation accompanied the lightning burst of speed that gave the Saix its name. She had said much the same when she had first felt it. A few other tests were run then it was time to call them back to the base. Van and Thomas were the first ones down to the hangar to meet Irvine, the others dragging behind with Tania, who was amused to see Irvine laid out flat on the floor.  
  
"It appears that the Saix takes a lot out of the pilot," Fiona observed.  
  
"It appears so," Karl agreed. "Are you sure you still want to pilot this?" he asked Tania.  
  
She nodded her head as she admired the zoid. "Definitely," she replied. "It may take a few days of training, maybe weeks, but I feel as if I was meant to pilot it. I was able to do so in combat, even with the super speed, and yet Irvine was wiped out by it."  
  
"I guess he wasn't expecting it to be so fast," Fiona pointed out. "He's tough and can just about pilot anything. He's saved mine and Van's lives more than once."  
  
"He's a good person all around, although he doesn't like to let it show," Tania stated, smiling as her stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Why don't we all go get something to eat?"  
  
That caught everyone's attention, and the Lightning Saix was momentarily forgotten as food was foremost on everyone's mind.  
  
  
  
Raven submerged his head under the water's surface, letting it cool his sun-warmed head before sitting back up to let it run down his back and neck. He didn't bother to wipe away the water that ran into his eyes. Nothing mattered for him anymore except revenge, revenge against zoids as they had kept his father from being a father to him, kept him from spending the time together that was expected of a father and his son.  
  
How long ago it seemed. It seemed like a different life which he had seen through another's eyes as if it didn't belong to him. He wondered sometimes if he would've turned out different if Shadow hadn't killed his parents. But it was a thought that he never bothered to dwell on for very long as another more important thought would always divert his musings away from his past life and into his present. Thoughts of the one person he hated most in this hell that was his life: Van Flyheight.  
  
A growl of rage escaped as he thought back on the day Van defeated him and the Genosaur. He saw it every night in his dreams and thought about it every day during his waking hours. The only thing that surprised him was the vision of the Red Saber Tiger that had been defeated as well, piloted by a woman he had seen only a few times since Prozen had taken him in.  
  
He knew she was his daughter, had known the first time he laid eyes on her, and had wondered who was the unfortunate woman to have laid with him since the only thing Prozen had ever wanted was power. Raven sneered. Prozen was a fool as he sought power only to dominate and rule, a mistake Raven would never make. He would use power as a tool to get what he wanted, and to hell with the rest of the world, so long as he crushed Van and his organoid into dust.  
  
******************  
  
Ouch! Revenge is a nasty thing. Oh, and this time I'll try to squeeze in a little Van/Fiona romance if there are those of you out there that want it. Please review and tell me! Thanx 


	2. Chapter Two

Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
As luck would have it, Tania missed the combat trial between the Lightning Saix and the Blade Liger as she had an appointment with the doctor for him to check on how her leg was healing. He looked it over, poked and prodded at it, and eventually said he thought it was okay for her to ditch the crutch as long as she kept it wrapped tightly until she could walk without limping. She couldn't help but think that sometimes these visits were a waste of time as she could've determined that for herself.  
  
The doctor gave her a cloth bandage to use and sent her on her way, and as she emerged from the doctor's office she nearly ran into Fiona who was coming in. "Fiona! I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming!"  
  
"I should be the one apologizing, Tania," the young woman exclaimed.   
  
"It's okay, really," she assured her, suddenly realizing how little she actually knew about Fiona. "Would you like some coffee? I was just about to go get some and you're more than welcome to join me."  
  
Fiona smiled. "Sure. That sounds good."  
  
Soon they were in Karl's suite enjoying their coffee as they got to know each other better, Tania becoming used to the fact that Fiona put salt instead of sugar in hers. She asked about Fiona's past of which there wasn't that much to tell and Tania told her a little about her past as well.  
  
Fiona took a sip of her coffee, feeling a little more comfortable around Tania the more they spoke together. "I was actually looking for you to tell you that Colonel Shubaltz had a meeting to attend after the combat trial was over."  
  
"Oh? Who won the trial?" Tania asked.  
  
"Well, there was no real winner as the sole purpose was to determine how the Lightning Saix operates in a combat situation. They played at fighting for a while before they were called back, acting like a couple of children out there."  
  
Tania laughed. "I can imagine. Did Irvine manage to survive this time?"  
  
"He did well," she answered. "He knew what he was getting into this time around." Then she looked down at her cup for a moment.   
  
"Fiona, what is it?"  
  
She smiled when she brought her gaze up which was still filled with a bit of sadness. "I really don't know how to go about saying this, but I really need someone to talk to, another female if you know what I mean. You don't know how happy I am that I'm not the only one here."  
  
"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. And anything you say will be kept between us, I promise," she said as she took the younger woman's hand in hers.  
  
Fiona smiled. "Thank you, Tania. It means a lot to me." Then she looked down at the hand holding hers, which happened to be Tania's left hand. "It's so beautiful," she commented as she raised the ring up so she could look at it then allowing Tania to take back her hand. "You're so lucky, Tania, having the kind of love that you do. I'd give anything to have that happen to me one day."  
  
Tania studied Fiona closely. "What about Van? From what you've told me, you've both been through some tough situations. Surely that must account for something."  
  
A small smile appeared as she thought of Van and her memories of them together. "Yes, I had somewhat of a crush on him when we were younger. And when we went our separate ways after the war, I immersed myself in my work so much that I thought about little else. But when we met again after Doctor D and I were attacked, I was amazed at how much he had changed. He had matured so much and seemed so much older."  
  
Tania nodded. "To me, Van has always seemed older than his years. He takes so much responsibility upon himself to save others from being hurt that I fear that one day it will take its toll on him. I worry about him sometimes and I wish there was something I could do to ease his worries."  
  
"It seems like you love him," Fiona pointed out.  
  
"I do, but only as a friend," she replied. "What about Thomas? I get the feeling that he has some sort of thing for you, too."  
  
Fiona laughed. "Well, whatever type of 'thing' he has, I do not return it. He is a good enough person but I only see him as a friend."  
  
Tania chuckled. "Poor Thomas," she lamented. "I'm sure that one day he will find someone out there that is meant for him."  
  
"If there have been any two people out there that were meant for each other, it is you and Colonel Shubaltz. You both love each other so deeply that it shows in your eyes, and when you're together...it's so unreal."  
  
Tania laughed shyly. "Yeah, it's unreal how we have fallen in love so deeply in so short a time, although we have loved each other for years even though we weren't together."   
  
"If I had known that being with her could make me this happy then I wouldn't have let her leave all those years ago, no matter what her father said," Karl added as he walked in the room, stopping in front of Tania and kissing her before going to get himself a cup of coffee.   
  
Fiona winked at Tania. "I better go now and give you both some time alone," she said as she rose to her feet. "I appreciate the time we have spent together. Thank you."  
  
"Just remember, if you need anything just ask," she added as she walked her to the door and closed it behind her. She returned to the main room to see Karl had disappeared, and looked around to see him in the bedroom removing his uniform to change into something more comfortable. Walking up behind him, she slid her hands underneath his shirt to pull it over his head as she kneaded his lower neck with her hands and ran her fingertips lightly down his back, pleased to hear his moan of pleasure. "How did your meeting go?" she asked as he turned to sit down on the bed so that he faced her, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close. She tunneled her fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky feel of it sliding across her knuckles.  
  
"I'd rather not discuss army business here when I can spend time with you instead," he sighed then looked down at her leg. "What are you doing standing without your crutch?"  
  
"The doc said I could do without it as long as I keep it wrapped," she answered. "It hurts only a little now."  
  
"That's good news," he replied. "What were you and Fiona talking about?"  
  
"Oh, girl stuff," she answered, pushing him back onto the bed so that she could lie beside him and wrap her own arms around him.  
  
"Girl stuff," he repeated. "And what exactly does that consist of?"  
  
She laughed. "Why, are you worried that I'm giving out details of our lovemaking?" she asked as she began to lightly kiss along his neck.  
  
"It's not that," he groaned, his desires threatening to come undone as her fingers trailed across his chest.   
  
She looked into his eyes, pleased to see them dazed with desire. "Apparently there are those out there that are jealous of us, my love. I suppose Fiona was merely trying to tell me how lonely she is."  
  
"Let them be jealous," he said as he teased her mouth with feathery kisses. "The men are probably jealous that I have such a beautiful, tempting woman to call my own."  
  
She laughed softly. "I don't know about the beautiful and tempting part, but I am your own whenever you want me," she said, their kisses becoming more demanding as their desire for one another took over.  
  
  
  
Raven rose slowly to his feet, not really seeing where he was going but determined to keep putting one foot in front of another. He felt Shadow's presence nearby, had known that Shadow had been with him since that day but hadn't shown himself yet. "Shadow, come to me," he called, and the black organoid appeared silently at his side awaiting his orders. "It's time that Van gets what he deserves. Him and that pitiful excuse for an organoid of his."  
  
Shadow roared in response, glad to see that his master had returned.  
  
"Let's go. The first thing we need to do is find a zoid." He had only taken a few steps before Shadow jumped in front of him in a gesture of protection that took Raven by surprise. In front of Shadow stood a red organoid, and a growl from behind had him spinning around to see a blue organoid as well causing him to unconsciously strike a defensive pose.  
  
"Don't worry," a smooth voice assured him. "Neither Ambient nor Specula mean you harm."  
  
Raven saw the owner of the voice step towards him, a man dressed in red with red hair to match, but he kept his guard up as he trusted no one but himself. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"We want only what you want, Raven," the man replied.   
  
"We know that you want to destroy Van Flyheight," a woman's voice joined in.  
  
He glanced behind him to see a woman dressed in blue with blue hair. How fitting, he thought. And here I am dressed all in black with a black organoid. For some reason the situation struck him as funny. "Who are you? And what do you want with me?"  
  
"My name is Hiltz, and she is Riese. We are only here to help you if you will only agree to help us in return."  
  
Raven eyed him warily. "I work with no one," he replied flatly. "My revenge on Van will come as a result of my own doing, not someone else's."  
  
"Do not refuse my offer so soon," Hiltz pressed. "What I mean to give you could help you realize such revenge that would more than surely satisfy you. All I ask is that you do one simple thing for me."  
  
Raven thought a moment. "And what would that be?"  
  
An evil smile spread across Hiltz' face. "Kill Prozen's daughter for me, for if she lives then I cannot give you that which I have promised you."  
  
"Why would I want to kill her? The last I remember she was loyal to the Empire," he pointed out.  
  
"Whose side she is on is of no importance," Riese answered. "She is in a position to put a stop to our plans, although she doesn't know this yet. Which is why she must be destroyed as quickly as possible."   
  
Raven considered the offer, looking at it from all angles to see what advantage he could gain by helping them. It appeared that this thing, whatever it was, was extremely powerful, and with it he could destroy Van.  
  
A smile spread across his face. And then they would be next.  
  
********************  
  
Uh oh! What does Raven have up his sleeve? And for that matter, why do Hiltz and Riese want Tania killed? *Bites nails in suspense.* You'll have to keep reading and find out. ^.~ Oh, and review too! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Finally! Another chapter written! I'm afraid I had a little case of writer's block with this chapter, but I've successfully managed to defeat it. Enjoy! Oh, and I'll try to throw in a little Raven and Riese! ^.^  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
That evening, Tania was surprised when Karl invited the Guardian Force to dinner, extending the invitation to Irvine as well and causing her to wonder what he was up to. The time they shared was spent sharing memories of the past, particularly Van, Fiona, and Irvine since they had known each other for so long. They expressed their wish that Moonbay was there as she had helped them get out of many a tight situation, and one that particularly stood out in their minds was the time after Van had first fought Raven. Van had been incredibly stubborn in his resolve to confront Raven again, and Moonbay had gotten Fiona and Zeke to tempt him to give in with a drumstick from a chicken. Van commented that he still didn't know what the ropes had been for, causing Fiona to blush furiously as she and Moonbay were going to try and tie him up once he fell asleep so he wouldn't get himself killed in a battle with Raven.  
  
Tania's own memories wandered as she recalled her encounters with Raven, a boy that Prozen had taken under his wing when he was young. She had encountered him a few times and had even fought him once as a training exercise, the result being she was the winner as she was older and had received more training. He had not liked losing to her, and he had trained even harder from then on so she could only guess at how he felt after losing to Van the last time they had fought.  
  
Soon Karl revealed that he had another reason for calling them together. "I have here a list of names that we have managed to get from Tragar, names of those that remain loyal to Prozen and seek to disrupt the peace between the Empire and the Republic. But before we address that, we must first transfer Tragar back to the Empire so he can be held accountable for his treasonous actions. I have requested that you all undertake this mission, and that of weeding out those who appear on this list. I must warn you that by no means do I trust the information that he has given us, so I urge you to use caution when conducting your investigation."  
  
"When do we leave?" Van asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," he replied, expecting protests because of the lack of advance notification but receiving none. "I apologize for the suddenness of it all, but we are still unsure if there are those here waiting for an ideal time to mount an attack. If we move out as soon as possible then it will leave the enemy little time to gather their forces. As of now, your zoids are being prepared for tomorrow's departure so I suggest you all do the same. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow."  
  
Tania wished each of them a good evening as they left, closing the door behind the last one and locking it, turning to see Karl gazing at her with an anguished expression on his handsome face. "What is it?" she asked as she crossed the distance between them.  
  
He placed his hands on either side of her neck, his thumbs caressing her cheeks tenderly. "Tania, I wish that you didn't have to come with us as I do not wish to put you in harm's way. But I cannot leave you here either, so I have no choice but to have you come along."  
  
"Karl, you cannot ask me not to at least help during our journey," she argued.  
  
"Tania, I came so close to losing you before, I do not want that to happen again if I can avoid it," he insisted. "I love you, and I need you so much."  
  
She gazed into his eyes, letting him see how much she loved him. "I love you, too. But if we are attacked you know I will have no choice but to defend myself."  
  
He smiled. "I know. Which is why I ask you to please be careful, especially if I am not available to help you."  
  
She smiled in return and touched her hand to his cheek. "You know I will," she replied, sighing when he drew her into his arms.  
  
  
  
Soon after Van left the suite, he noticed that Fiona seemed a little distant like she was worried about something which in turn caused him to be concerned about her. Ever since he and Tania had escaped from the tunnel collapse, he had begun to look at his relationship with Fiona in a different light and had begun to see her as possibly more than a friend. The only thing was he knew how Thomas felt about her and felt guilty about thinking of taking his relationship with her in a different direction.  
  
He lagged behind until he came near her and matched his stride with hers. "Everything all right, Fiona?"  
  
Fiona looked up in surprise, almost melting when she looked into his dark eyes and trying to make sense of emotions that ran through her that were unfamiliar and not entirely unpleasant. But she looked away as she was unsure what to do about them. "Everything's fine, Van," she replied.  
  
"Fiona, I know you're worried about something, I can see it. Talk to me. Maybe I can help," he offered.  
  
How could he possibly help when he was part of the problem? But he seemed so sincere that she couldn't refuse his generous offer. "I'm worried, Van. About you," she blurted out.  
  
"Me?" he asked, both shocked and touched that she would be concerned about him. "What for?"  
  
"It was our conversation about Raven," she began. "I wonder where he is, and I am worried that one day he will return and try to fight you again."  
  
Van smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that, Fiona. I've grown a lot more confident in my skills as a zoid pilot, so I think that I can handle another fight with him."  
  
She stopped abruptly. "Van, please try not to take this too lightly," she urged. "Don't forget that he has an organoid as well."  
  
He sighed. "I won't. I promise," he replied, brushing his thumb across her cheek, wondering at its softness and amazed that he had not seen before now how truly beautiful she was.  
  
Fiona felt her heart racing within her chest, wondering if it was normal to feel this kind of fear and excitement all at once. "Van," she breathed, her eyes drifting shut when she saw him leaning closer towards her, her breathing stopping as she realized that he was going to kiss her....  
  
"Van! Stop playing around and come on!" Irvine's voice interrupted.  
  
They jumped apart, Fiona with a little disappointment and Van shocked at what had almost happened between them. "Fiona, I'm sorry," he said, fearing that with one moment's weakness he could've compromised their friendship.  
  
Fiona's eyes widened as she tried to clamp down on the hurt that threatened to rise within her. Apparently he didn't feel the same way as she did or he wouldn't have apologized. With a strangled cry, she darted off down the hall to push through Irvine and Thomas on her way back to her room.  
  
The two men gazed after her with questioning looks, both of them turning back down the hall to see Van leaning against the wall with the heel of his hand smacked against his forehead. "What's up with Fiona?" Irvine asked.  
  
"How should I know?" Van shot back, pushing through them as well to seek the solitude of his room to try and forget the hurt that had flashed across her face before she had run off.  
  
Irvine looked at Thomas. "What's with him?" he asked.  
  
Thomas shrugged, wondering what was going on here as well.  
  
*******************  
  
What's your problem,Van? You had no problems kissing another man's woman (Tania), so why was it so hard to kiss Fiona? Next chapter will have Raven in it and finally some action! Thanx for reading and please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Another chapter finished! Thanks to those who reviewed! Your reviews keep me going. Don't worry, Tania will make sure Van feels guilty enough for hurting Fiona!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
The next morning they were all assembled at the hangar, Irvine and Thomas standing around with sleepy expressions on their faces while Van and Fiona looked as if neither of them got any sleep at all. Tania approached Fiona, who was busy checking the Saber Tiger, as she noticed she appeared to have something on her mind.   
  
"Good morning, Fiona," she greeted her, receiving the same greeting from the woman but nothing else. "Fiona, what's wrong?" she finally asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Tania," she answered, her voice weary. "I just didn't sleep very well last night."  
  
"If you're sure," Tania added. "If you need to talk, I'll be over here at the Lightning Saix."  
  
Fiona managed a smile in response to Tania's concern. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."  
  
Tania nodded and walked towards the Lightning Saix, passing the Blade Liger along the way and seeing Van in much the same state as Fiona was. "I see that you didn't manage to get much sleep either," she commented as she saw him.  
  
"Is that what she said?" he asked.  
  
She sighed. "All right, Van. What did you do?"  
  
"Who said that I did anything?" he replied.  
  
"No one did. It's just always the man's fault when there's something wrong with us women," she replied with a smile.  
  
He looked up, his expression stormy, but relaxed when he saw she was joking. "Last night after we left, we talked together for a few minutes. She was worried that Raven might try and force me into another fight with him. I was touched by her concern, and...I almost kissed her."  
  
One of Tania's eyebrows raised in question. "Almost? How do you almost kiss someone?"  
  
"Irvine interrupted before it could happen. And I told her I was sorry for almost letting it happen," he replied guiltily.  
  
"What?" she exclaimed. "Van, never apologize for something as serious as a kiss. No wonder she didn't get any sleep."  
  
"Hey, I didn't know how she felt at the time! For all I know she might not think of me in the same way!"  
  
She pinned him with a teasing glare. "That didn't stop you from kissing me, now did it?"  
  
Van blushed as he realized she was right. "No, it didn't."  
  
She smiled as she remembered back on that day. "You flattered me, Van, that you thought so much of me to do that. A kiss is that important. Now, before the day is out, I want you to apologize to her for making her lose sleep over your bad decision. Okay?"  
  
He nodded as he returned her smile, watching as she walked off and turning his gaze to see Fiona turning her head away from him. He walked over to her, thinking that now was as good a time as any to tell her how he felt before they lost the chance. "Hi, Fiona," he said.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "Hi, Van. What brings you here?"  
  
He sighed as he summoned up his courage. "I wanted to apologize for...apologizing...last night. I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
Fiona tried her hardest not to smile as she knew that Tania had to have spoken to him. "It's all right, Van. You don't need to apologize."  
  
"I do," he replied. "You see, I wanted to kiss you, but I wasn't sure how you felt about me, about our relationship together. We've been friends for so long, and I didn't want to risk destroying that friendship if you didn't feel the same way."  
  
She gazed deep into his eyes, her heart fluttering inside her chest at his admission of his feelings for her, the same feelings she had felt for him for so long. "Van," she whispered, throwing herself into his arms and holding him tightly, sighing when she felt his arms wrap around her as it felt so good to be held by him.  
  
She was soft in his arms, a sensation he hadn't thought he could never live without until it was felt. Then she pulled away slightly, just enough to maintain the contact yet be able to look into his dark eyes, and he touched his hand to her cheek as a smile appeared on both their faces. He lowered his head to hers, but pulled back when they heard approaching footsteps. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her back behind the Saber Tiger so that they were hidden from curious eyes, a surprised sound emerging when she took his head in her hands and pulled him down to join their lips together in a soft kiss. A storm of emotions caught him off guard as he wanted to remember this moment forever, the feel of her mouth sliding across his and the way her body felt pressed against his as her arms entwined themselves around his neck.  
  
"Fiona," he murmured when they separated to catch their breath, pulling away entirely when he heard her name echoed by a different voice. They both looked to see Thomas standing there, a bewildered expression on his face before he turned and walked off. Then they looked into each other's eyes, both feeling guilty and neither of them knowing why.  
  
  
  
Eventually they departed from the base after many farewells from Colonel Kruegar, Tragar firmly situated in the Blade Liger beside Van, who couldn't help but remember the look on Thomas' face when he saw him kissing Fiona. Even though Fiona never returned Thomas' feelings, he still felt guilty as he was a good friend to both of them as well as a valued teammate.  
  
They covered many miles before stopping when the evening sun tinted the sky a golden hue before changing to the deeper blues and purples that came with the approach of night. They kept their zoids close together and shared a bite to eat, although Thomas stayed near his Dibison, refusing any kind of food offered to him as well as any offers for him to talk about what was bothering him. Finally Tania had had enough of his attitude and told Karl she was going to find out for herself once and for all why he was being the way he was.  
  
She walked across the desert floor towards him, seeing him sitting against alone on his sleeping bag next to his small burner. When she sat down beside him without asking, he gave her a glare that clearly told her he wished to be left alone, but she had faced worse things than him and was not to be deterred from her purpose. "Thomas, I grow tired of this," she began. "And I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" he responded hotly. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"Thomas, please," she pleaded. "Everyone's worried about you, wondering why you won't join us when your company would be more than welcome."  
  
"Everyone, huh?" he sneered. "I imagine that Van and Fiona are doing just fine without me."  
  
She appraised him curiously as she turned over his words in her mind. "Thomas, did you see something today that upset you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, you could say that," he replied.  
  
After hearing his words, she knew what it was he had seen and knew that there were no words she could say that would make everything better. "I see. I wish that there was something I could say to ease your pain, but I can't. I know that you care about Fiona very much, but she has never returned your feelings. So why are you so upset that she has chosen to be with Van?"  
  
He sighed and looked up at the stars. "I guess I'm not really mad at them," he said, his voice calmer. "I just never thought that it would happen this way. I never prepared myself for the pain of seeing them together, even though I knew that it might happen one day, and I'm finding that I don't like feeling this way and the only way to deal with it is to bury it behind a mask of anger."  
  
"But that is the very last thing you should do as you will only end up driving a wedge between those who are your friends. Deal with your emotions by sharing them with another who knows what it is like to lose someone you love," she advised.  
  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "And I suppose you're the one offering your support," he said.  
  
"I am, if you will accept it," she replied. "There will be others, Thomas. You just have to keep your eyes open."  
  
"But all I ever wanted was Fiona," he whispered. "Ever since I first met her."  
  
He finally turned his face so that she could see it, and she was touched to see his cheeks lined with tears, a sight which had tears of her own welling in her eyes. "Thomas," she breathed, offering him comfort in the form of an embrace, which he accepted as he allowed his pent up emotions to flow from him. And after a while he was surprised to see that he did feel better once he released her and stood up to stretch his aching muscles.  
  
She stood beside him, stretching as well. "Feel better?" she asked.  
  
"Lots," he replied with a smile. "Thank you." Then they walked back to the camp together, Van and Fiona surprised to see him joining them as Karl merely smiled his encouragement. Tania sat down next to Karl and wrapped her arms around him to hold him tight, thankful that she was so lucky to have found someone she loved who loved her just as much in return.  
  
  
  
The next morning they packed camp and started on another long day of traveling, the tension eased between them as Thomas had spoken with Van and Fiona earlier and expressed his happiness for them both. After a few hours of steady travel, Tania began to feel restless and wished to range out ahead to get some exercise. Karl argued against it, but Irvine offered to accompany her so she wouldn't be alone, and the Lightning Saix leaped forward with a cry to race across the desert with Irvine trailing behind. But no sooner had she gotten out of the main group's sight than she was surrounded by a sudden bombardment of missiles, and the Saix' speed was the only thing that kept her out of harm's way.   
  
"Irvine, have you gotten a reading on who it is yet?" she asked, looking around and seeing nothing.  
  
"No, I can't see them," he replied, crying out as he was hit with cannon fire. "Dammit! Who's firing on us?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she answered. "But why are they attacking us and not the others?"  
  
"That's easy," another voice answered, one she barely recognized as it sounded older than she remembered. "We only want to kill you. The others are of no concern to us."  
  
Her heart seemed to stop as did her breathing as she knew now without a doubt of who the voice belonged to. "Raven?"  
  
**********************  
  
Ahhh! Raven's on the attack! Next chapter: A surprise visitor shows up! Can you guess who it is?  



	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Wow! You guys must really like Raven. Well, then you'll love this chapter. ^.^ I hope all of you like the battle as I suck at writing them. :p Enjoy!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
Raven sat inside the familiar cockpit of his Genosaur, pleased that Hiltz had kept it all this time in readiness for the day when he would need it again. "Yes, it's me. It's been a long time, Tania, hasn't it?"  
  
Tania discovered that she had unconsciously braced herself for a battle if it had turned out to be him. "I can't say that I'm glad to hear your voice, Raven," she replied. "Because I'm not."  
  
"Now that's no way to greet an old friend. Or should I say teammate as we once trained together?" He moved his zoid so that it was in full view, smiling when he heard her sharp intake of breath. "What say you to resuming our little training exercise we never got to finish?"  
  
The Lightning Saix positioned itself so that it faced the Genosaur. "We did finish it, Raven," she replied. "And I won."  
  
"No! I refuse to admit that I could've been beaten by a mere girl when so many have fallen before me!" he cried, opening up a large barrage of fire with the pulse laser rifle which she easily outran as she raced towards him. She fired her double-barreled vulcan gun at him, but he deployed his shield to block the attack. Bracing herself, she increased her speed and activated the strike laser claw attack, leaping into the air and preparing to slice through the zoid. Only thing was she didn't anticipate Raven's fast reflexes, and cried out when his rifle caught her zoid square in the chest.  
  
Her zoid crumpled to the ground as she was knocked around in the cockpit enough to dizzy her. She heard various voices over the comlink calling her name, but she was too shaken to respond, becoming aware when she saw the Genosaur looming over her, and she regained enough sense to swing the cannon around to deliver a blast full into the zoid. The zoid remained standing though, and brought its foot down on the Lightning Saix to slowly grind it into the dirt, Tania crying out as circuits popped and sparked all around her before she blacked out.  
  
Raven laughed. "Not so tough now, are you, Tania? Wha-?"  
  
Another blast caught the Genosaur unawares, and Raven turned to see Van closing in on him, smiling as fortune must be looking favorably upon him. "Goodbye, Van," he sneered as he activated the charged particle beam, the locking clamps engaging to anchor him into the ground. A bright sphere of energy formed in the zoid's mouth, aiming right for Van who activated his energy shield. But before Raven could fire it, the Lightning Saix struck from behind with its laser claws, severing the tail from the Genosaur as well as pushing it to the ground from the force of its attack. The Saix quickly pounced on the zoid, preparing to use its fangs to tear out the throat but stopping when it saw the bright flash of light that meant Shadow had fled and had taken his master with him.  
  
Van looked on in shock as he saw the Lightning Saix defeat the Genosaur and tried to call Tania to see if she was all right but received no answer. Suddenly the Saix collapsed to the ground from the damage inflicted upon it, and Van rushed over to check on her, noticing that Tragar had been curiously quiet all this time. He leaped from the cockpit of the Liger, stopping in front of the Saix and seeing Tania moving around on the ground. "Tania?" he asked as he came to her side, thankful she was alive and unharmed except for a scratch on her forehead where she had hit her head.  
  
She stirred slowly, sitting up with Van's assistance and wondering what had happened. "What happened?" she asked, seeing the remains of the Genosaur lying nearby.  
  
"You don't remember?" he asked, confused.   
  
She shook her head. "No. All I remember is the circuits shorting out before I blacked out."  
  
"You defeated the Genosaur just as it was about to fire a charged particle beam at me. I guess that the Saix' instincts took over in order to protect you."  
  
The others arrived, jumping out of their zoids and rushing over to see what had happened. Karl came to her side and helped her to her feet as Van explained everything to them. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "I'm fine, Karl. I know what you're going to say. It was a bad idea for me to go off like that."  
  
"You got that right," he replied. "And I don't want you doing it again," he said as he touched his hand to her cheek.  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled before they embraced, Karl glad that she wasn't harmed worse.  
  
Irvine stood by looking at the wreckage from the battle. "Only thing is, what are we going to do with two damaged zoids? We don't have any tools to repair them, much less the parts. We need to find someone who will transport the zoids for us to a place where they can get the proper repairs done."  
  
No sooner did he say it than a voice could be heard on the air singing a song that Van, Fiona, and Irvine recognized at once. "That sounds like Moonbay!" Fiona cried.  
  
Soon the Gustav appeared and stopped near them, the young woman jumping out and walking towards them. "Looks like you could use a little help," she observed. "It's a good thing I've been following you for some time."  
  
"You've been following us?" Irvine echoed.  
  
"Of course," she replied. "As soon as I saw your zoids then I knew that trouble couldn't be far behind."  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied, smiling as Van and Fiona greeted her warmly. "Who's that with Colonel Shubaltz?"  
  
"Her name's Tania. It's a long story how we met her, but she's engaged to the Colonel," Van replied. "The other one is Thomas, Colonel Shubaltz' brother."  
  
"Brother, huh? I never knew he had a brother," she mused. "Oh well! How about I offer you my services to transport your zoids since it's obvious they're badly damaged? The nearest village is still a good ways away."  
  
"That would be great, Moonbay!" Van exclaimed. "It'll be just like old times!"  
  
Moonbay smiled as she glanced at Irvine, thinking that she couldn't agree with him more.  
  
  
  
Hiltz stood before Raven, trying to keep his temper in check and doing a bad job of it. If they didn't need him so bad he would've just killed him himself for failing him so miserably. "You disappointed me, Raven," he growled. "You allowed yourself to be defeated by a girl, a girl who is nothing but a weakling!"  
  
Raven had had enough by now. "If you want her dead so bad, then do it yourself!" he shot back. "You came to me, remember? If you want to blame somebody then blame yourself!"  
  
Hiltz snapped. "You insolent little brat!" he sneered, reaching behind him and drawing his pistol to aim it at Raven, nearly squeezing the trigger until he felt a strong hand on his wrist pull his arm to the side.  
  
"Hiltz, don't do this," Riese advised. "Instead of fighting amongst ourselves, we need to focus on finding the Death Dragon. Even if you send Raven back after Tania, the end result will be the same. Tania commands great loyalty from the zoid she pilots that will fight even if badly injured to the point of death."  
  
He jerked his arm out of her grasp and stalked away to cool his temper. Riese turned to find herself looking into Raven's gray eyes, a color that she oddly thought was most beautiful. Ever since she had first seen him, she had found herself drawn to him, to his strength and determination. But underneath it all she knew that there was a weakness inside him that he kept well hidden, a weakness born from his past when he was a child.  
  
Raven stood there uneasily, not liking the way she was looking at him as it seemed she could see right through him. But at the same time, he couldn't help but think how uniquely beautiful and rare she was. "Thank you for what you did, although you didn't need to. I could've handled him myself."  
  
She smiled. "I'm well aware of your capabilities, Raven," she said. "It just would've been a waste of time to watch you two fight like two little boys over something that can't be changed."  
  
Normally he would've taken offense at that remark, but instead he returned her smile as he walked closer to her. "I guess we're all children in the end, playing at war games as everyone struggles for power. Me, I've never been interested in it."  
  
She eyed him curiously. "What will you do after you have gotten your revenge on him?"  
  
He gazed into her eyes for a moment before looking away. "I don't know," he admitted, feeling he should tell her the truth and bewildered as to why he felt that way. "I've never thought that far ahead." He felt a soft touch on his hand and he looked down into her eyes, feeling himself being pulled down into their green depths even though he fought against it with all his strength. Then he was awakened to a new sensation as he felt soft lips brushing against his own, surprised to realize that she had kissed him and even more shocked to learn that he wanted more.  
  
His hand snaked around her waist and drew her close, his other hand burying itself in her hair along the nape of her neck, his mouth ravaging hers with a need that he had never felt until now. Her soft body against his awakened a yearning deep inside him that was new to him as well. All he had ever known was fighting and destruction. Never had he had the time to even think of what it would be like to have something like this happen to him, to feel the sweet tightening of his groin or smell the scent of a woman's skin as he did now.  
  
But when he pulled away and looked into her eyes which were shadowed from desire, he realized then what he was about to get himself into, and he couldn't allow himself to become distracted from his goal. No matter how sweet her lips were.  
  
He released her and walked away, leaving her standing there with a small smile on her face as she had definitely given him something else to think about.   
  
*****************  
  
Did anybody guess it was Moonbay??? Did anybody guess that Raven could be so hot??? I had to cool myself down just writing it! O_O Anyway, let me know if you all want Moonbay to stay in the rest of this fic or not. C-ya! 


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: Yay! Another chapter! I just have to tell everybody, go read Biowolf's fic "Zoids: Fun with Phones" if you haven't already! Talk about something totally hilarious! Especially Raven, Hiltz, and the Shubaltz brother's! And to all those who reviewed, a huge thank you!!!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIX  
  
  
The two damaged zoids were loaded onto two platforms that Moonbay would be pulling behind her Gustav, and they were on their way towards the Empire's capital city. They stopped at a small village along the way to restock some of their food supplies as well as get a good night's rest without having to watch for another surprise attack.  
  
Van and Fiona gradually became closer as they spent more time in each other's company, Moonbay smiling whenever she looked at them. They continued on their current path, taking the same path that they did before when they were in the middle of the war between the Empire and the Republic. Tania and Irvine rode with Moonbay, and they both entertained her with tales of their adventures which she enjoyed hearing about.  
  
Soon they came upon the Sand Colony, and there they found the parts they needed to repair the damaged zoids. They also rented out rooms to stay in overnight, the owner of the place inviting them to a celebration of his daughter's wedding that evening, giving them just enough time to clean themselves up before arriving. The inn was packed as it seemed all of the Colony was there, and the party lively as Moonbay persuaded Irvine to dance with her and Fiona and Van spent some time together dancing as well. Tania knew that Karl wasn't really one to dance, and she noticed that Thomas really didn't seem to be enjoying himself so she asked him for a dance, dragging him out there anyway when he refused. He wasn't that good of a dancer, but she had put a smile on his face and that was all that mattered.  
  
They returned to their seats, Tania seating herself on Karl's lap and sharing in a heated kiss with him as she touched his face with her fingertips, sighing with happiness when she felt his hands along her back holding her close. "I think I'm almost ready to retire for the night, if you are," she whispered in his ear, giving it a little nip with her teeth.  
  
"I am getting a little tired," he replied with a smile.  
  
She laughed. "But first, let me grab something to drink. I'm thirsty from all that dancing." She started to leave, but he held her in place on his lap, tunneling his fingers into her hair and pulling her head back gently to assault her neck with soft kisses which had her moaning his name.   
  
He finally released her, smiling when he heard her small whimper of disappointment. "Don't worry. There's more where that came from if you'll just hurry back," he said, laughing when she jumped up and rushed off to find the refreshments.  
  
She grabbed a drink and started to rush back, but a hand caught her wrist and drug her down into an alleyway between two buildings, pushing her roughly up against the wall and holding a knife against her throat. Her breath came in startled gasps as fear overtook her, and she found herself looking into a pair of gray eyes belonging to the very person she had fought and strangely defeated.  
  
Raven preferred to destroy his opponents by fighting them in a zoid battle, but because of her he no longer had a zoid to fight with so he was going to do it the old fashioned way. Only he didn't anticipate the type of reaction he would have upon seeing her so close, realizing for himself at how beautiful she had become since he had last saw her. Her amethyst eyes were wide with fear, and the uniform she wore showed off every curve of her body that was pressed against his, awakening that sweet longing within him once more.  
  
Abruptly releasing her, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. What had Riese done to him? He had come here to kill Tania as that was what Hiltz had wanted, but found he couldn't do it after looking her in the eye. "Tania, leave," he finally told her.  
  
She looked at him strangely, the fear slowly fading away as she saw for herself how much he had changed and at the same time how much he had stayed the same. Physically he had not changed, but it was evident in his emotions. No longer was he the cocky kid he used to be, although he still held the same skill he always had at piloting zoids. Apparently Van's victory over him taught him some humility, but she had a hard time believing that.  
  
And she didn't know how, but she could see deep within him a hurt that he had kept hidden for so long it had become a part of him. "Raven?" she asked, reaching out towards him with a hesitant hand.  
  
Raven growled deep within his chest. Was she stupid? "I said leave, before I change my mind!" Leave before I lose control once again, he added to himself as he fought against his emotions.   
  
Tania came to her senses and fled back to the party, seeking safety in the press of people around her.  
  
Turning, he ran off to find Riese and find out once and for all what she had done to him.  
  
  
  
Karl stood when he saw her running towards him, fear written across her face, and he caught her in his arms to hold her, wondering why she was trembling so badly. Thomas saw as well and rushed over to see what was wrong. Tania held onto Karl so tightly it frightened him. "Shh, Tania, it's all right," he whispered into her hair, rubbing the back of her neck gently with his hand to try and calm her down. "You're safe now. Tell me what happened."  
  
She drew back, still trembling slightly and allowing Karl to lead her over to sit down and crouch down so he could look into her eyes. Closing her eyes, she took deep breaths and calmed herself down enough so she could talk. "It was Raven," she breathed.  
  
His eyes widened. "Raven? Where?"  
  
She pointed back the way she had come. "Down that alley. He grabbed me while I was getting a drink and drug me down there to try and kill me."  
  
From his vantage point, he saw the fingerprints Raven had left behind on her throat and reached up to gently tilt her head back enough to look at them. Thomas saw them as well and growled in anger, leaping to his feet and running off to try and find Raven.  
  
Soon the others noticed that something had happened and rushed over to see what was wrong, and when they heard that Raven had been here, Van and Irvine started to leave but saw Thomas returning saying that he had left.   
  
Tears started to run down her cheeks, and Karl wiped them away, his own anger smoldering at Raven's boldness but wondering at the same time why he had not gone through with it. "Come on, Tania. Let's get you into bed and get some rest," he said, helping her to her feet.  
  
She swallowed deeply. "I don't understand why I'm so shaken up over this. I faced worse than this with Tragar and wasn't nearly as scared."  
  
"You weren't expecting it, and it caught you off guard. Besides, everyone knows you're tough and can take care of yourself so you're allowed a few moments of weakness. It only shows you're human," he added with a smile.  
  
She laughed, some of the shock wearing off the longer she was around him, and she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered.  
  
He drew away to look in her eyes. "What for?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
A smile spread across her face. "For everything. For loving me and being there for me whenever I need you."  
  
Returning her smile, he gifted her with a soft kiss. "As you know I always will. Because I love you so much."  
  
Hearing a collective, "Aww!" they pulled apart, laughing when they saw everyone looking at them.  
  
***********************   
Awww! Read the next chapter to find out what Riese did to Raven! Thanks for reading and please review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's note: Finally! I'm able to update! Yay! At least it gave me the chance to write some more chapters. And I even wrote a short fic about Zoids NCO about Harry and, of course, my own character. But I don't know if I'll ever post it as it was mainly something to get me off this writer's block that's been bothering me. (Grr...) Anyway, hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
  
Raven ran until he could run no more, collapsing to his knees on the ground amid a cloud of dust and coughing as with every breath he inhaled it into his lungs. He couldn't believe that he had been so weak as to let his emotions overrule his thinking. He had her right where he had wanted her, and the only thing he had wanted to do was rip her clothes off and ease this pain that had been gnawing at him. "Damn you, Riese!" he cried, grabbing handfuls of dust and scattering it into the air.  
  
He leapt to his feet when he heard footsteps near him, growling when he saw it was Riese herself standing there. "What have you done to me?" he demanded, advancing on her and stopping when she didn't so much as budge.  
  
She laughed. "Don't blame me for your weaknesses," she scoffed.  
  
"No, you did something to me back there. What was it?" he repeated.  
  
She gazed into his eyes. "I merely gave you a glimpse of something you're missing in your pursuit of revenge," she replied.   
  
"I'll be glad to be rid of it," he said. "I don't like feeling this way."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
He looked away. "I don't like not being in control."  
  
She chuckled. "Typical man," she replied as she walked away.  
  
Raven stared at her back a moment before kicking at the dust to release some of his frustrations. "Maybe I should add women to my list of things I hate."  
  
  
  
After a good night's sleep, the travelers were ready to leave Sand Colony and continue their journey onto the Empire. Each of them prepared their zoids, Moonbay stopping by and speaking to Irvine. "I wish you guys luck on your journey," she said.  
  
Irvine jumped down from the cockpit of the Command Wolf. "Why don't you come with us? We might need your help again."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, you guys seem to get in a lot of trouble. But as it happens I have a few other job offers I was thinking of taking instead."  
  
He stepped closer to her, his eyes looking deep into her own. "Come on, Moonbay. You know that Van and Fiona will want you to come along....And I want you to as well."  
  
Her expression revealed nothing of her emotions, but inside her heart leaped with joy. "Well, if Van and Fiona want me to come then I will. But I expect to be fully compensated for the money I'm losing," she said as she walked off back towards her Gustav.  
  
A smile spread across his face as he watched her. "A woman after my own heart."  
  
Before long they were on their way across the remaining miles to their destination. They had no further problems from Raven or anything else for that matter, leaving Tania to wonder why he hadn't chosen to attack them since that evening. Not that she wasn't complaining, although she was tiring of the constant surveillance that Karl and Thomas kept on her, leaving her little time to herself except when she was inside her Lightning Saix. Even then she was flanked by the slower zoids, forcing her to restrain her own as she knew the Saix chafed at such a slow pace.  
  
It had been strange how she had gotten used to the zoid so quickly, knew its strong and weak points as well as being familiar with its temperament. Looking over at her old Saber Tiger, she wondered at how she had piloted it before she had gotten the Saix.  
  
After many days of travel, they arrived at the Capitol, the military immediately taking Tragar into custody as well as directing their zoids to a safe location after being told that Raven had attacked them twice already. Then they hopped on a car towards the Palace, Tania nervous as it had been a while since she had last been here. She felt a hand on her own and looked over, smiling when she saw it was Karl's.  
  
The front lawns were still as well-manicured as she remembered them, and when they pulled up to the front steps, Emperor Rudolph was there to greet them. They bowed down on one knee before him before hearing his wish for them to stand instead as they had done a great service to the Empire as well as the Republic. He especially thanked Tania as he took her hand in his, expressing his wish that there was some way he could repay her for her loyalty.  
  
"I only have one thing that I would ask of you, Your Grace, and you already know what that is," she replied. "Have you kept your end of the bargain?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course."  
  
"And how is she?" she asked.  
  
"Good as always. As a matter of fact, why don't you see for yourself? She's been anxiously awaiting your arrival," he replied.  
  
She allowed a smile to appear. "I would at least like to clean myself up a bit before visiting her, Your Grace."  
  
He eyed her sternly. "Enough with the formalities, Tania. You know better."  
  
This time she laughed and reached forward to hug him, laughing at his dismayed cry. "I have missed you, Rudolph. And you have grown so much!" she exclaimed as she released him.  
  
He gave her a long-suffering look but smiled in the end as he adjusted the crown on his head, looking down and noticing a ring on her left hand. With a gasp of surprise, he grabbed her hand and looked at it, exclaiming at its beauty. "You're engaged! Who's the lucky man? Is it Van?"  
  
She nearly fell to the ground as did everyone else at his question. "Not quite, Rudolph. I believe the lucky man would be Colonel Shubaltz."  
  
His smile grew even larger. "But of course! What a perfect match! I wish you both the best of happiness!"  
  
"Thank you, Your Grace," she heard Karl speak as he came up behind her to snake his arm around her waist, earning a smile from her.  
  
Rudolph sighed as his worries for the past few years had finally eased, although by no means were they gone altogether as there was still much to do. "Please allow me to show you where you'll be staying as you'll have a whole wing to yourselves."  
  
They were led into the Palace, Tania amazed that some things had changed since she had last been here, although times of peace allowed for decorations to become more beautiful. Soon they entered down a hall with doors along the sides and one at the end which he said was reserved for Tania and Karl both since he knew that they wished to be together. Everyone else picked their rooms and Rudolph showed off the suite to the soon-to-be husband and wife, Tania expressing her thoughts that they didn't deserve such a lavish suite. The Emperor responded that it was nothing when compared to what she had done for them, and expressed his wish that they attend the celebration in their honor that was being held tonight before he left to attend to other matters.  
  
Tania was amazed at the beauty of the suite, but her attention was caught and held by the glass doors that opened up into their own private garden complete with a fountain and fragrant flowers whose beauty was found nowhere else. Walking outside, she smelled of the delicate blossoms and brushed her fingertips along the soft petals, sighing when she felt Karl's arms come around her and leaning back against him.  
  
"I'm overwhelmed," she finally said. "To come back here after four years and be presented with all this...."  
  
"He only wishes to show his appreciation for all you have done for him, and he's well aware of what you went through at the hands of your father," he whispered, lightly kissing along the side of her neck.  
  
She turned in his arms, seeing that he had removed his hat and now the breeze played through his golden hair, his green eyes looking into her own with all the love he felt for her. "It is beautiful, but only because you are here to share it with me. Without you, there would be nothing for me to live for as you are everything to me. I love you so much, Karl, and I never want to lose sight of that. Never."  
  
Her words touched his soul, and he couldn't find the words to express his feelings but he could show her, and he touched his lips to hers in a soft kiss so full of emotion it brought tears to her eyes, which he wiped away when they pulled apart. "No words can say how much I love you, Tania, and I always will. But as much as I hate to end this moment, we have a busy day ahead of us, and I think it would be a good idea to go ahead and get certain things out of the way, if you know what I mean."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him. "Oh, you mean a bath," she teased, knowing full well what he meant and teasing him nonetheless, laughing when he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"How about I show you what I mean," he breathed into her ear as he took her back inside to do just that.  
  
************************  
  
Okay, they're finally at the capitol, but what else is in store for them? One thing I can tell you, it's something that will bring Tania and Raven even closer than either of them want to be. Thanks for reading and please review!  



	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids just my own characters.  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
  
A few hours later, they emerged from the suite to try and locate her mother who she finally found by asking around. They were happy to see one another after so many years, her mother exclaiming at how different she looked and how proud of her she was. Then Tania told her that she was engaged to the Colonel, and her mother's joy knew no bounds.  
  
Next on their list was a stop by the clothing store to pick out a gown for Tania to wear to the celebration and a suit for Karl. Moonbay and Fiona happened to be there as well, and they helped each other pick out and try on various gowns before finding one that they agreed on. For Tania, they had chosen a lavender color to go with her eyes, a rose color for Fiona, and a red one for Moonbay that looked very good on her.  
  
By the time they returned to the Palace, it was nearly time for the celebration and they hurried at getting dressed, each of them helping the other woman with her gown and hair. Before long, they were ready and found the men waiting for them outside, who they made some last minute bowtie adjustments to and smoothed the fabric so as to make sure they looked their best. Tania couldn't help but smile at seeing Thomas in a suit, but thought that Van and Irvine cut quite the nice figure, although neither of them had nothing on Karl as he was the best looking of them all.   
  
They heard the music way before they arrived, and when they did all eyes were on them as they entered the hall to see the Empire's elite assembled here to take part in the celebration. Karl had warned Tania to keep her eyes open tonight as anything could happen during such a gathering, and he made sure to warn the others as well so that they might avoid a bad situation. As guests of Rudolph, they were invited to sit beside him at the dinner table where they were able to make a note of any suspicious behavior although they were supposed to be enjoying themselves outwardly.  
  
After dinner, the dancing started and even Karl joined her which surprised her as he was revealed to be quite the good dancer. Before the evening was out, she had danced with Van, Thomas, and Irvine and rarely with anyone else as Karl didn't trust them with her life. Towards the end of the celebration, it seemed that nothing out of the ordinary had been spotted and tensions began to relax when suddenly one of the glass windows shattered when something was thrown into the hall. People scattered out of the way to reveal a small cylindrical object lying on the floor that quickly released a gaseous substance that was apparently just smoke as no one suffered any effects from it other than coughing and general blindness.   
  
Tania was pressed to the floor by Karl, who stayed near her just as Rudolph's guards did the same for him. Seeing a dark shadow materialize beside her, Tania cried out just as Karl jumped to his feet and was flung aside by the attacker. He moved towards her next, and she slid backwards out of his reach until her back came up against a wall, and she thought she was done for but another flash appeared in front of her, roaring its defiance at her attacker. "Zeke," she breathed, never more glad to see him than now. He stayed by her side until the smoke cleared and everyone could see again, Tania looking around to see where Karl and the others were and relieved to find everyone okay. He rushed to her side and took her in his arms, glad that she was unharmed.  
  
That night, Rudolph had guards posted at the doors to their suite, both inside the Palace and outside to make sure that nothing happened to her, although everyone was confused as to why someone wanted her dead. But the only thing they could figure out was that maybe it was one of Prozen's generals that had found out about her betrayal and sought to make her pay.  
  
Karl slept close against Tania that night, almost afraid to sleep for fear that something might happen. He had suggested that they be moved to a room that had no windows, but it seemed that all but the Emperor's rooms had windows in them, leaving them no choice but to stay where they were. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night as she was frustrated over the fact that not only was there nothing they could do about these attacks, they didn't know who wanted her dead.  
  
Her dreams that night offered her no solace as they only brought up more questions. She saw the planet as it was thousands of years ago when it was young and many different species of zoids walked upon the earth, many more than there were now. Then she saw men beginning to pilot the zoids and use them in battle against each other.  
  
She had the feeling that she was in some type of dwelling and there was someone there with her, although she couldn't see who it was just yet. There was a metallic figure sitting in the corner, dark as midnight, and she got the feeling that whoever was there was showing it to her. The figure turned, and she gasped as she saw it was Shadow looking at her with its burning gaze, and when she looked away she saw an even more shocking sight as the person with her was none other than Raven, or someone who looked like him.  
  
Then her dreams changed to show her what had to be an organoid, only this one favored the shape of a tiger and was silver in color, and the organoid faded away to be replaced by a shadowy figure with fiery eyes that conveyed no evil just strength and an unstoppable will. A name floated throughout her dream, one that she would always hear and wonder at what it meant. Dragonflame.  
  
Waking with a gasp, she sat upright in bed as the dream slowly faded from her mind. She felt the sweat beading her forehead and dampening her hair, and she wiped it off with her hands as she looked beside her to see Karl lying there, his even breathing telling her that he was in a deep sleep. Sinking back below the covers, she kissed his cheek and settled back against him, hearing him mumble something in his sleep and wrap his arm around her waist before slipping once more into sleep.  
  
  
  
Elsewhere, Raven had the same dream only in his he saw Tania and Shadow beside him as well as the same pair of fiery eyes, only these spoke to him of death and destruction. And his was the name that all zoids feared: Death Dragon.  
  
And when he awoke, he felt an anxiety he had never felt before as he wanted to see this new zoid that had appeared in his dream, but didn't know what Tania had to do with it. Somehow it came as no surprise to him to learn that Riese was nearby as he always knew she was.  
  
"So you know what it is we seek," she said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"We don't know that much about it, only that it is one of the two most powerful zoids to ever walk the earth," she replied.  
  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Two? Is that why you want Tania dead? Cause you're afraid of her?" he scoffed.  
  
"She's the only one who can come between us and our goal. With the Death Dragon, no one will dare oppose us as we will have absolute power. But keep this in mind as well that the other zoid harbors just as much power as the Death Dragon, maybe enough to stop it for good," she added.   
  
Raven sneered. "She will be no problem," he said. "After all, she has no organoid to enhance her fighting abilities as I do."  
  
Riese was quiet a moment. "She soon will," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
He wondered at what was going on and looked at Shadow who stood nearby looking out across the distance, realizing that the organoid knew something and was telling no one.  
  
******************  
  
Hmm, the plot thickens. And what did Riese mean by what she said? Find out next chapter! Oh, and please review!  



	9. Chapter Nine

Author's note: Here it is! The next chapter! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, and I wanted to thank Aries for sticking up for Tania and Karl on Biowolf's phone fic. My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw it! You go, girl!   
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINE  
  
  
The next morning, Karl, Van, and Thomas were called to a meeting to go over their plans to start investigating the list of names Tragar had given them, leaving the women and Irvine by themselves. After finding out that Karl had to attend the meeting, Irvine had volunteered to watch over Tania as he didn't trust in the guards abilities to keep her safe. They were all gathered in the suite sharing a pot of coffee as Tania told Fiona of her dream last night, the young woman unable to tell her anything. Strange thing was, Zeke had become overly protective of her since last night and was always nearby just in case she needed him.  
  
After a couple of hours, the men reappeared talking of something that had them excited. Moonbay asked them what was going on, and Van replied that they had received a transmission from the base where they had found the Lightning Saix telling them that they had found something that might be of interest to the Guardian Force. Rudolph gave them leave to investigate, approving for everyone else to go as well as he knew they would regardless of his word.  
  
They were soon aboard a Whale King that took them to the site, Irvine wondering why there were so many soldiers around the base. When they arrived, they learned that the base had been under attack by unknown forces ever since the military had occupied the site, and they wondered if it was because of what had been found. The head of the investigation team took them into the base and down a tunnel that had been opened recently, the man telling them that they had picked up on the strange heat signature just a few days ago and had just finished digging the tunnel yesterday. He was unsure as to what it was they had found, but figured that they might so he contacted them.  
  
They emerged into what appeared to be the remains of a small cavern just high enough for them to stand up comfortably. In the middle of the cavern stood a pod that emanated a soft light that illuminated everything around them.  
  
Van's eyes widened. "This looks like the same kind of pod that Zeke came out of. Maybe it's an organoid!" he exclaimed, beginning to walk forward.  
  
"No, don't go any further!" the head investigator warned, but it was too late as Van had already stepped too far and was struck by some kind of force field that protected the pod, the jolt sending him flying onto his back.  
  
"Van!" Fiona cried, rushing to his side and looking back at the pod. It was strange that she wasn't feeling anything from whatever was inside, and she had always been able to get a feel for things like this. Irvine and Moonbay looked to her for an answer, but all she could do was shake her head.  
  
The only one who knew anything was Tania as she stood transfixed at the sight before her, hearing voices that whispered within her mind to urge her forward and not be afraid. She took a hesitant step forward, and Karl moved as if to stop her but Zeke stepped in front of him as if to tell him to leave her alone. Another step and she was nearing the field as she stretched out her hand to feel where it was and strangely finding nothing as she continued on farther to end up standing right in front of the pod. She laid her hand on the smooth surface, and an image of the silver tiger flashed before her as well as the fiery eyes she had seen in her dream. Cracks began to appear on the pod, and she stepped back as it burst open to reveal the silver tiger as it fell out onto the ground, lying there for a moment. Crouching down beside it, she laid her hand on its head and saw its green eyes flare to life before it surged to its feet with a roar, knocking her back a little as it stared her in the eye.  
  
She met its gaze evenly, refusing to show any fear as she thought of how beautiful it was. Then she cried out as it pounced on top of her, and she saw several panels open up underneath it to send out coils of cable that wrapped around her and drew her within itself.  
  
Karl surged forward as he cried her name, only to be knocked back by the same force that had attacked Van. This time the field materialized itself in a whirling sphere of electricity that kept anyone else from interfering.  
  
Inside the organoid, Tania found herself dreaming once more as the organoid showed her images of a long ago battle that had almost destroyed the planet. Two dragon-shaped zoids fought fiercely, neither of them noticing that their battle had similar effects on the land around them. Eventually one was the victor, but the defeated dragon fled before it could be destroyed, finding a hiding place to stay until it could fight again one day. The other dragon went into hiding also as it awaited the day when the other would awaken again and it would be called upon to once again keep it from destroying everything.  
  
Finally Tania was released from the organoid as the field disappeared, and she collapsed to the floor exhausted and breathing heavily as the organoid stood by her. Zeke made a move to come towards her, but a growl from the tiger had him staying where he was as he rumbled plaintively. "No, Silver, they're friends," she said as she struggled to her feet. "They mean me no harm."  
  
Silver rumbled deep within his chest, and she touched his head to show him she was all right as she was recovering much of her strength by the minute. She saw Karl lying nearby and rushed over to him to check on him, glad to see he was okay.  
  
Karl looked upon her as she seemed to have changed, and he reached up to brush her hair away from her forehead to reveal a flame-shaped mark that had appeared there. "Is it you, Tania?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, looking at him strangely. "Of course it's me, silly," she replied, helping him to his feet and embracing him tightly as Silver looked on with his head cocked at an angle.  
  
  
  
Once upon the Whale King, she was bombarded with all sorts of questions, but all of them wanted to know why the organoid had bonded with her. She told them of her visions as she became aware of a sense of urgency she had never felt before, and she said that they needed to travel towards the unknown Eastern Continent in order to find any more answers. Karl left to inform Rudolph that there was a change in plans and told him where they were going.  
  
Tania found a nearby chair and slumped down into it, sighing as she heard Silver step over to her. "Silver, please tell me what's going on," she said.  
  
He growled a soft reply, telling her that he couldn't help her as she needed to find her answers elsewhere. She smiled and rested her hand on his head, laughing as she heard what sounded like a purr coming from him as she rubbed him down his neck and across his back. "You're just like a little kitten, aren't you?" she asked, laughing even harder as he bared his teeth in what appeared to be a grin.  
  
Over the next few hours, they had little else to do but wait as they crossed over the Deldaros Ocean, the sun reflecting off of the blue waters and if she looked hard enough she could see whales surfacing for air. Everyone took over a room to get some rest as they sensed that there was going to be some long hours ahead of them, Karl and Tania finally finding the time to be alone together.  
  
Not long after, a warning was sounded as the radar had picked up on unidentified objects that were fast approaching which turned out to be sinker zoids. A defense force of Pterasaurs was sent out but quickly defeated, leaving the Whale King defenseless except for its own weapons. But even those weren't enough, and they were hit with missile fire that damaged the main engines.  
  
Luckily enough there was an island nearby large enough for them to make an emergency landing on, and they braced themselves for impact as the Whale King crashed to the ground, uprooting trees as it crashed into a dense forest.  
  
******************  
Did anybody survive the crash? And what did you think of the organoid? Like it? Hate it? Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's note: Finally! An update! Woo-hoo! Sorry. Thanks for all the reviews! I didn't like the way I ended my last chapter, so I redid it in this one. That's why it's backtracked a bit. Hope this clears up any confusion! Enjoy!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TEN  
  
  
Tania lie within Karl's protective embrace, wondering at the sudden turn of events that had taken place in so short a time. Here they were aboard a Whale King, going somewhere that was completely unfamiliar to them and all because of a strange dream she had experienced. She was amazed at how easily they had agreed to come here and felt a tremendous amount of guilt as if anything were to happen to them then it would be her fault for dragging them out here.  
  
Feeling a hand brush across her forehead, she looked up at him. "That's the second time you've done that," she pointed out. "What is it?"  
  
He traced the mark with his fingertip. "Did you know that you have a mark on your forehead in the shape of a flame?" he asked.  
  
She didn't know why, but she wasn't surprised. "No, I didn't. Does it bother you?"  
  
He smiled. "Of course not," he answered, brushing his lips across it. "Although I am curious as to why it is there when you never had it before."  
  
She sighed as she moved closer to him to tuck her head underneath his chin. "Your guess is as good as mine," she replied. "I'm just as confused about all this as you are."  
  
Just then an explosion rocked the ship that had them rushing out of the room along with everyone else as they raced for the control room. "What's going on?" Van asked as he ran, his hand holding Fiona's as Thomas, Moonbay, and Irvine brought up the rear.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think we're under attack," Karl answered.  
  
When they reached the control room, they saw sinker zoids and Pterasaurs locked in fierce combat, the Pterasaurs soon defeated which left the Whale King to defend itself. Then an even larger explosion knocked out their main engines that sent them all crashing to the floor, and as the ship rocketed towards the ground they were thrown around like dolls as they fought for something to hold onto.  
  
Tania never let go of Karl until a vicious jolt broke them apart which could only be caused by the ship crash landing. Then Silver appeared above her, roaring its defiance and once again drawing her within itself, forming into a bright stream of energy that shot out of the ship to take her to safety. Karl cried out as he saw her disappear but thought of nothing more except staying alive as he landed against the consoles that lined the sides of the ship.  
  
Sparks flew everywhere as the ship crashed into the dense forest, limbs and leaves appearing as the front sections were torn off. After what seemed an eternity, it stopped and the only sound heard was the popping of damaged circuitry and pained voices reaching his ears that told them that everyone was still alive. Only then did he breathe a sigh of relief as he laid back, worried at what had happened to Tania and where she was if she had survived.  
  
  
  
Silver landed some distance from the wreckage, seeing the plume of smoke that rose to the sky and glad that he had acted when he had. He opened the panels underneath him and released Tania, who fell to the ground gasping from exhaustion. She would be weak from her ordeal, he knew, and needed help from those he knew could do it which weren't far away.   
  
Tania sat up and breathed deeply to catch her breath, her eyes widening when she saw the smoke that marred the sky. She struggled to her feet and started off towards the wreckage, but Silver stepped in front of her with a soft growl. "Silver, I need to know if everyone's okay," she protested.  
  
He growled again, telling her that she could find help not far away if she would just look and listen.   
  
She gazed at the smoke silently, her eyes tearing as she thought of Karl and hoped he was okay. "I guess you're right," she answered. "I can do nothing by myself, but maybe I can find someone who will." Then she faced the organoid. "I assume you know where to go since you got me into this mess."  
  
Silver cried plaintively, a mixture of both a growl and a purr, but walked in the opposite direction of the wreck deep into the heart of the forest. The trees were dense and the canopy let in little sunlight, the light shining down on the forest floor in glowing spots. Soon she heard the sound of voices and saw what appeared to be a hunting party returning to their village. She crouched down behind a tree and waited for them to pass, crying out when she felt something brush against her leg and shooting a lethal glare at Silver when she realized he had done it with his tail.  
  
That caught the hunters' attention, and they rushed over to find out what who they were, their eyes widening when they looked upon Silver then at her. A breeze passed by them and ruffled Tania's hair, revealing the mark for them to see. A surprised gasp emerged and they sank to their knees, blessing her return as she eyed them strangely and wondered what their problem was.  
  
  
  
Karl rose slowly to his feet, looking around him at the wreckage of the Whale King and glad that it wasn't worse. The only thing bothering him was the fact that he didn't know what had happened to Tania after Silver had taken her from the ship, and he now wondered where they had crashlanded and if there were any inhabitants of the island that might offer them some help in getting back.  
  
Feeling something sticky on his forehead, he touched his fingers to his forehead and they came away covered in dried blood. Apparently something had struck him during the crash, but there were more important matters to attend to right now. He stepped over to where his brother was getting to his own feet, happy to see him unharmed. "Are you all right, Thomas?" he asked.  
  
His younger brother nodded. "I'm okay," he replied then looked around. "Where's Tania?" he asked, his voice conveying the worry he felt at seeing her missing.  
  
Karl looked around and noticed everyone else waiting for an answer from him. "Shortly before the ship crashed, Silver bonded with her and disappeared, I'm assuming to save her life. The only thing is, there's no telling where he took her, or whether there are people here that are friendly that might help her."  
  
Irvine's fists clenched at his sides, Moonbay at his side a little shaken but okay. "I don't even want to think of what the alternative may be," he said, his voice holding the barest hint of fear, fear of what might happen to her out there all by herself.  
  
"Don't worry," Van assured them all, Fiona nodding her support at his side. "Tania's been in worse situations than this. I'm sure she can take care of anything that gets in her way. Besides, she's probably out there on her way back to us even as we speak."  
  
Karl sighed heavily, worry weighing down his heart for his beloved. "In that case, we'll wait here for the remainder of the day. If she's not back by morning, then we're going to look for her. There's no way I'm going to let her stay out there by herself for long."  
  
  
  
Tania followed behind the small party, having been invited to join them on their way back to the village. They were a strange lot, speaking of much that she didn't understand and wasn't sure that she wanted to. Silver padded along quietly at her side, at times pausing and looking around before catching back up to her, and she would lay her hand on his head in a gesture of friendship, touched that the organoid was so protective of her.  
  
Suddenly, Silver growled and roared just as they were surrounded by figures in dark clothing, one of them casting a net over him and bright sparks of electricity shocked the organoid into silence. Tania cried out as the hunters she had been following were killed swiftly and quietly, the only sound being that of her heart beating in her ears as she wondered what was going on. But she soon had her answer as she saw one of them step towards her and throw back the hood covering his face, the red mark under his right eye giving him away, and she slumped to the ground in defeat as she saw Shadow appear at his side.  
  
******************  
  
Ahhh! It's Raven! What's he doing here? And what's he going to do with Tania? Believe me, you won't believe it! Raven's not himself in the next chapter. Thought I'd warn you. Hee-hee! Thanks for reading and please review!  



	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids just my own characters.  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
  
Tania had trudged behind them for hours before Raven finally called a stop long enough for them to grab a drink of water to refresh themselves. He had said nothing to her the whole time they had walked, had merely stolen glances at her from time to time, his eyes and expression unreadable. She wondered what he intended to do with her, but she was mostly worried about Silver, who had had a collar fastened about his neck and now walked meekly beside her, his head hanging towards the ground. He had seemed to have such an indomitable spirit, a spirit that she had never wanted to see subdued like this and all because of her.  
  
A water container was thrust in front of her, and she looked up to see Raven himself offering it to her. Her hands had been bound in front of her, and she reached up to take the bottle and drank a small amount from it before handing it back to him, surprised to see him smile. It was a smile that was unusual to see on his face as it held nothing of the arrogance he had often displayed before, but instead held a satisfaction that had her wondering what he was up to.  
  
"What is all this, Raven?" she asked, hoping to get an answer from him. "Where are you taking me?"  
  
A small laugh escaped, and he surprisingly touched his finger to her face to trace it down the side of her neck and shoulder. "You will find out soon enough, Tania. Have a little patience. It's not far now." Then he turned and walked away, leaving her even more confused than before.  
  
She may not know that much about Raven, but she definitely knew that this was not him. Instead he had become a different person almost, a fact that was reinforced by the memory of the dream she had had about him. And she couldn't help but remember the small spark of attraction that had lie beneath the wash of fear that had claimed her, an attraction that had been reawakened by the touch of his finger.  
  
She shook her head. That was crazy! What was she thinking? She was in love with Karl, was to be married to him for the rest of her life, and she closed her eyes to bring forth his image in her mind. She thought of the light of happiness in his eyes whenever he looked at her, the smoldering fires of desire that suffused their green depths whenever they made sweet love to one another. This helped to chase away the feelings of doubt that had surfaced within her, and she was once again in control of herself just in time to continue on their journey.  
  
  
  
The sun was sinking towards the horizon when they finally reached what appeared to be a small village that consisted of a circle of houses that surrounded a larger house. Torches lined a walkway that led up to the village, the entrance to the house guarded by two of the same dark figures that had accompanied them here. Raven dismissed the rest of their party and bid Shadow to guard Silver before escorting her inside.  
  
She stopped and looked around as soon they stepped inside, staring at her surroundings with a mixture of awe and fear. Awe at the beauty of her surroundings and fear that it looked exactly the same as her dreams had shown her. It was essentially one large room, but flowing curtains separated it into several rooms, curtains that were made of a sheer material, the color hard to determine in the fading light of the sun. A single torch hung on each wall, casting her surroundings in a soft glow.  
  
Her perusal ended when he appeared in front of her, taking her hands and cutting the bonds off with a single swipe of his dagger which he threw down onto the floor. He gently gathered her hand in one of his while the other touched her cheek softly, causing a surge of fear to rise within her. "Raven, what are you doing?" she asked, willing the traitorous thrill caused by his touch not to engulf her.  
  
He smiled. "Only what is right, Tania, since you have come back to me. I have waited for you for so long."  
  
She swallowed deeply and licked her dry lips. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Another smile. "I go too fast," he said, releasing her hand and walking over to the bed that rested in the far corner of the room. "Come and sit, and I will explain everything."  
  
Her mind cried out for her to run away and leave while she still could. But her body wouldn't obey as her surroundings became more familiar to her. The sound of the wind playing through the tops of the trees reached her ears, and she immediately felt at home here. She walked over to him and lowered herself down beside him, not caring when he held her hand again. "What is happening to me?" she whispered.  
  
Her question strangely brought forth a laugh from him. "I asked myself that very same question as soon as I came here. Did you have a dream, Tania? A dream where we were together?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Yes. But what does that have to do with us?"  
  
His fingers brushed lightly across the back of her hand, tickling it, but it felt wonderful to her. "We are meant to be together, here in this place. The dream was of a life we shared a long time ago, a life where we were happy together as rulers of a great city."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "And you believe this?"  
  
He nodded. "I do."  
  
"The Raven I knew would never put so much belief into his dreams," she said. "He lived only to fight and destroy those who would stand against them."  
  
"He still is a part of me, but you are what's most important to me right now. It's like we've never been separated all these years."  
  
She looked away at the light of the setting sun, closing her eyes as memories came rushing back to her. Memories of when she was happy with Raven when they were young and newly married and had loved each other with all their hearts. But then something happened that changed him, had made him remote and insensitive to her needs. And she watched with tears in her eyes as he rode off to battle, over what she did not know.  
  
His hand on her cheek drew her away from her memories, and she was surprised to feel a dampness on her cheeks that wasn't there before. "I didn't mean that much to you before when you left me," she whispered.  
  
He smiled, pleased that she had remembered something of their former life. "I was rash and thought only of my feelings, my beloved. But I intend to change all that this time around, now that we have been given another chance."  
  
She looked deep into his eyes, and wondered at the tears that fell from her eyes as a love she never knew she possessed filled her soul. "Another chance," she murmured.  
  
"Yes," he whispered, moving his hand around to cup the back of her neck and draw her closer to him.   
  
She laid her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating strongly beneath her fingers as she surrendered to the memories of a past life that had taken control of her. No longer were they Tania and Raven, but two souls that had been reunited after centuries of being separated from one another. Sighing with longing, she waited to feel the soft pressure of his lips upon hers.  
  
*******************  
  
Whoa! What's happening here? I told you he was OOC! Don't worry, everything will be explained soon! (Dodges various objects being thrown her way, eventually sticking her tongue out and getting slammed in the face. Falling to the floor, the authoress sees little Ravens dancing in front of her.) Thanks for reading and please review! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's note: Had everybody freaked, didn't I? Hee-hee! Thanks for reviewing Biowolf and Aries of Attitude! You guys are the greatest and your reviews mean a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Thomas: No, you don't, Shelly! You're not doing this to Karl again!  
  
Shelly: You again? Who let you in here?  
  
Thomas: Your cat did.  
  
Shelly: *grumbling* She must be trying to get back at me for leaving her alone to go to the beach. Thomas, there's nothing to worry about. Everything will be explained soon if you'll just read.  
  
Thomas: No! I'm tired of you doing this to my brother! And look what you did to me! You let Van have Fiona when it's me she's in love with!  
  
Shelly: Keep your shirt on! Aries of Attitude has someone in mind for you.  
  
Thomas: *dreamy look in his eye* Really? I hope she looks just like Fiona...  
  
Shelly: Oh, brother...   
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
  
Tania's heart beat wildly within her chest when she felt his breath caress her cheek, telling her that his lips weren't far away from hers as she closed her eyes. But then an image flashed across her mind, of fiery eyes that promised destruction of everything and everyone she knew, and she drew back from him with a cry of surprise. She felt a hand grab her arm with a pressure that was painful, and she looked at Raven to see his eyes filled with the same promise. Gone was the man who had promised her everything she could ever want, now he had only one purpose and that was to destroy her.  
  
She fought against his grip, kicking at him and scratching anything she could to get away from him while his laughter rang harshly in her ears. Finally succumbing to her fear, she ceased her struggles and sat there, calling out silently with her thoughts for Silver to help her, although she knew it was futile to do so as he was compromised as well. But then she saw a bright flash burst through the door to surround her and speed her to safety.   
  
Raven saw this and wasn't the least bit surprised as he knew it would happen. Stepping outside, he saw Shadow waiting for orders. "Leave them be, Shadow. She's made her decision and she'll soon pay for it."  
  
  
  
Tania had no way of knowing how long or far they had traveled, but she trusted in Silver's instincts to keep her safe. When she emerged from the organoid, she fell to the ground, exhausted and shaking like a leaf from the fear that still had its hold on her. She heard voices around her and looked up to see strangers coming to stand around her, curious to see who it was that had appeared just as night was falling.  
  
Silver stayed by her side, his presence giving her a small amount of comfort as she sat up to look around at her new surroundings. It was a village that had large, various colored tents lining a wide path which led to an even larger tent that was elaborately designed. Torches lined the pathway, the flames guttering in the night breeze, and she could hear the roar of the sea in the crashing of waves against rocks.  
  
She saw a hand offered to her, and she accepted the strength it offered to pull her to her feet. Looking at the owner, she saw a surprisingly young man about her own age with the same hair color as hers which hung far down his back in a silver cascade. His eyes were a startling blue, so bright she thought she saw the endless depths of the sky in them.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, noticing that he wore a long, flowing white robe, and around his neck hung a necklace holding a symbol, the same one that marked her forehead.  
  
He smiled in welcome, his face open and guileless. "I am Kiran, the priest of this village," he replied and reached up to lift her hair from her forehead. "So you are the one we have waited for for so long."  
  
She started to ask a question, but Silver roared and promptly shot off in a flash of light. "Silver--" she called, but Kiran's hand on her shoulder stopped her from continuing.   
  
"Do not worry. He'll be back. He's just going to find those who came here with you."  
  
She looked back at him, amazed at how calm his voice was, causing a peacefulness to settle within her soul when she looked into his eyes once more. "I am confused, Kiran," she said.  
  
He laughed. "I imagine so. You are tired and have so many questions that need answering." He placed his hand on her back to guide her towards the large tent. "Please, make yourself at home at the temple. You will be safe here."  
  
Tania sighed and allowed herself to be led in that direction, noticing that those that had come out to watch had gone back inside their tents. Walking up the pathway, she saw a large fountain that stood in front of the temple, water cascading down its three levels. At the top was a statue of a dragon, wings spread and head thrown back in victory, the water shooting out of its mouth.  
  
"It's beautiful," she said in admiration.  
  
"Isn't it? It's been here for centuries ever since the last battle against the Death Dragon," he replied.   
  
She didn't say anything more as she figured she would find that out soon enough. He led her into the tent which had several rooms sectioned off by fabrics of a strong silken material, and gestured for her to step inside one of them. A soft pallet waited for her, and she sank down onto it with an audible sigh of relief.  
  
Kiran knelt down on the floor beside her. "I know you have many questions, but I would advise getting some rest tonight and I will answer any questions you have tomorrow." Then he smiled, a smile which put her at rest and eased all her fears and doubts. "Please forgive me as I never asked you your name."  
  
She couldn't help but smile in return. "It's Tania."  
  
"A beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman," he said.  
  
Her smile faltered a bit as she blushed slightly. "Thank you," she replied. "I'm sorry, but I'm really tired, Kiran."  
  
"Of course," he said as he rose to his feet. "How inconsiderate of me. I'll see you in the morning then." He disappeared from the room without a sound, leaving her to think how strange everything had become to her so quickly.  
  
Settling into a comfortable position, she hoped that wherever Karl and the others were, they were all right.  
  
  
  
Karl gazed up into the star-filled sky, his thoughts echoing those of his beloved's as he walked back inside the wreckage. They had made camp in one of the rooms of the Whale King which was still intact in case a storm brewed overnight, and he had volunteered to take first watch to make sure nothing surprised them. It was almost time for Thomas' watch to begin, and he stopped as he looked upon the sleeping forms of his friends and brother, seeing the couples nestled against each other making him long for Tania's presence even more.  
  
He was worried about her as she had never showed up the entire day, and come morning he meant to try and find her no matter how long it took. He crouched down by Thomas and gently shook him awake, helping him to his feet as they walked back outside together.  
  
"See anything?" Thomas asked.  
  
Karl shook his head. "Nothing can be seen in this pitch black darkness. But I haven't heard anything either."  
  
The younger brother heard the desperation in the older brother's voice and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. She's fine, I know she is. And we'll find her soon. That organoid of hers wouldn't let anything happen to her."  
  
Karl sighed. "I know. I just miss being apart from her. It hurts not having her here."  
  
Thomas was touched that Karl was opening up to him like this. It had been so long since they had shared a conversation together. But then a noise out in the darkness quieted them both as they held their breaths, raising their guard after they heard it again. Starlight flashed off of something shiny, giving away its position, and Thomas gestured to Karl that he was going out to investigate, taking out his flashlight to light his way.  
  
Not long after, the beam shone upon a feline face that turned away from the bright light, and Thomas let out an undignified shriek as the flashlight was knocked from his hand and a dark figure loomed over him.  
  
"Thomas!" Karl shouted and made his way over to his brother using his own flashlight, his alarm turning to amusement when he saw Silver sitting on top of Thomas, his mouth open in a wide grin. "You okay, Thomas?" he asked, trying his best not to laugh.  
  
"Somebody get this thing off of me!"  
  
********************  
  
Poor Thomas! I love picking on him! ^.^ Next chapter: Tania finally finds answers to her questions! Hope you didn't mind me mentioning you, Aries! ^.~ C-ya! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's note: Woo-hoo! Another chapter! And I'll be sure to tell Thomas you love him, Aries!  
  
Thomas: What? You mean I have a fangirl out there?  
  
Shelly: Actually, two, although there may be others out there that I don't know about. And even though you aggravate me sometimes, I like you too.  
  
Thomas: *wide eyed* Wow, thanks! But as much as I appreciate all the attention, Fiona still holds my heart in her hand. *snaps back to attention* Hey, what do you mean I aggravate you?  
  
Shelly: I didn't say that, Thomas! Honestly! Hee-hee! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
  
The next morning dawned late for Tania, and she woke expecting to find Karl lying beside her, feeling emptiness inside her heart when she didn't. Had it only been yesterday afternoon since she had last seen him? It seemed like much longer.  
  
She heard Kiran's voice calling her name, and she sat up to run her fingers through her hair to straighten it up before answering him. He stepped inside, looking just as perfect as when she had last seen him, and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted her. "Did you rest well?"  
  
She sighed. "Somewhat," she replied. "I had strange dreams."  
  
He smiled. "I thought you might. But those will be answered later. Now you will eat as I am sure you are hungry, and if you wish, I can have a bath drawn up for you. Anything you need, I will see that it is done."  
  
She was flattered that someone would be willing to wait on her hand and foot. "A bath would be wonderful," she agreed.  
  
"Then it is done," he said. "There is to be a celebration in the village in honor of your arrival, Tania. I would ask that you wear a dress in the fashion of my people, since you are kin to them in a way."  
  
"Of course," she answered, not really understanding what he was talking about. Why would they be having a celebration just for her?  
  
Kiran soon left, and she found herself soaking in a luxurious bath scented with petals of a tropical flower that imparted some of its delicate scent onto her hair and skin. The water was a welcome warmth against her skin, and she was dreading the time when she would be forced to leave or else face everyone as a prune, the image bringing a smile to her face.  
  
The dress was left hanging nearby, and after drying herself thoroughly, she slipped the white silken fabric over her skin, loving the softness and airy feel of it. The bodice of the dress fit perfectly over her figure, beginning at her chest to leave her arms and shoulders uncovered. The dress flared slightly at her waist to fall in soft folds around her legs. But what she liked about it most of all was the extra piece of fabric attached to the back of the dress that formed a short train behind her, and the gold bracelets about her wrists were attached to places along the sides that made the train fan out whenever she stretched her hands out.  
  
She felt strangely like she was a bride in a wedding dress, and she wondered if she would feel like this when it came time for her to marry Karl, the thought making her heart ache as she missed him so much.  
  
Stepping outside, she was amazed to see almost everyone in the village milling around the tables that lined the center of the road that led up to the temple, food of every imaginable kind set out for all to eat. But no one was eating as they appeared to be waiting for something, and she felt a presence at her side which she knew had to be Kiran, and even he had changed as he now wore a white robe of finer fabric and his hair chimed when the breeze played through it. He held in his left hand a staff with the flame symbol sitting on its tip in gold, and he took her hand in his right as he guided her down the steps to another level where they stood until everyone's attention was on them.  
  
"My good people," he called out in a strong voice. "We are here to celebrate in the arrival of she who we have waited for ever since Dragonflame last graced the sky with its beauty. Although some may say her coming is a bad omen, I choose to think of it as a blessing as I have felt the evil growing ever more present."  
  
Tania felt extremely self-conscious standing there with all eyes upon them, especially since she had no idea why she was here. But it was chased away when she heard him mention the name she had heard in her dreams, and she wanted now more than ever to talk to him and find out what this all meant.  
  
"And while we have gathered here in honor of Tania, we must not forget those who risked their own lives to bring her here."   
  
She looked at him questioningly and saw him gesture to someone down on ground level, her eyes widening when she saw that indeed Silver had returned to her. Rushing towards him, she crouched down to accept his gentle nuzzling of her face as she touched him with her hands, glad to see him back. Then she heard Zeke's familiar voice, and she greeted him in a similar fashion.  
  
"Hey, what about me?"  
  
She looked up to see Van and Fiona standing there, and she accepted both their embraces, exclaiming her happiness at seeing them both again and unharmed. Irvine and Moonbay were next, Irvine holding her tightly to him as he was glad to see her alive and well. Then it was Thomas' turn, and he cried out in surprise when she nearly flew into his arms, laughing at the top of her lungs she was so happy to see him.  
  
"Where's Karl?" she asked breathlessly, a stray thought of concern furrowing her brow as she wondered why she hadn't seen him yet. Thomas pointed behind her, and she spun around to see him standing at the foot of the steps, looking just as handsome as ever with the breeze teasing his hair and love lighting up his eyes. "Karl!" she shouted, running up to him and jumping into his open arms, their lips meeting hungrily when he spun her around to keep them from falling over. Their kiss seemed to last forever as tears ran unchecked down her cheeks, both of them unaware of the cheers of happiness expressed by everyone.  
  
The feasting began, and everyone stuffed themselves on delicious foods prepared by the villagers, complimenting them on the taste. Tania never took her eyes off her friends as she was so glad to have them there with her when she needed them most, her beloved most of all. Soon the afternoon was fading into evening, and Kiran summoned them into the temple, the time of the revelation of why she was here approaching.  
  
He led them into what appeared to be a large common room which had a number of pallets arranged in a circle, and they all sat silently to wait until he was ready. Setting an old, worn book down in front of him, he opened the pages and sat back to look each of them in the eye.  
  
"I can imagine the curiosity you all must be feeling, Tania most of all since she is the reason why we are here. Therefore, I will try to explain as best I can and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask them. I will warn you that what I'm about to tell you will seem strange, and many of you may not choose to believe what I tell you. But I must impress upon you all that if you do not take my words seriously, the cost may be the lives of my people and countless others upon this planet."  
  
All eyes were wide as they looked at each other, and Tania paled as she could only guess at what her role in this would be.  
  
"Centuries ago, a battle was waged here that could've caused the destruction of everything around us. Two powerful zoids were at the center of it all, the Death Dragon and Dragonflame. But as to why they were fighting that's a long story.  
  
"Where this island is now used to be part of a large continent which was destroyed in the battle. A great city existed, rich in wealth and knowledge and ruled by a king who some said was cruel and unfair and opposed by another who ruled a nation of peaceful people. These people worshipped a dragon-god, who brought them great bounty of food and wealth, and the thought of war was foreign to them.   
  
"But they soon learned the ways of war when the evil king's men crossed over and began laying waste to the peaceful lands, forcing them to defend all that they loved. The wars dragged on throughout the years until they approached each other in hopes of finding a way to end all the fighting. The king of peace offered his daughter to the other's son, to be bound in marriage as a way of sealing the truce between them, and they were wed to one another shortly after. Interestingly enough, they fell deeply in love, and there was nothing one wouldn't do for the other.  
  
"However, it all ended when it was learned that the evil king had been killed along with his wife, and the son was filled with hatred when he learned that it was his own wife's people who were responsible. Vowing revenge, he sought for the ultimate weapon that he would use to wipe them out with, a weapon that could give him the satisfaction he craved.  
  
"For weeks and months he searched for it, sending out his armies to destroy his wife's people. She begged him to spare them, but his heart had hardened against her, and her words fell on deaf ears. Soon after he found what he was looking for in the form of a black organoid who gave him access to an even greater weapon, the Death Dragon. And as he had promised, he used it to destroy those who had betrayed him, in turn wiping out the land itself from the power of its weapons."  
  
Everyone stirred uneasily at the mention of the black organoid, all of them knowing full well who its current master was and hoping that he didn't have a part to play.  
  
"Grieved to the depths of her soul, his wife shut herself inside her chambers and prayed to the dragon-god to reveal to her a way that she might stop him from doing anymore damage. A small necklace she had never taken off held the symbol of the god her people worshipped, and after almost a day of praying she received an answer in the form of an organoid which appeared to take her to the one thing which could stop the Death Dragon, a weapon just as powerful called Dragonflame.  
  
"They battled fiercely, and much of the land was destroyed during the battle as they fought against one another, husband against wife. Eventually, Dragonflame gained the upper hand, and the Death Dragon fled to find a place where it could hide and recover from its wounds, which would take many years. It was never seen again, and neither was Dragonflame as it awaited the day when the Death Dragon would arise again. The wife searched for the rest of her life for any trace that her people might still be alive and never found any trace of them, but we survived and have thrived throughout the years, still praying to the same god that answered her prayer."  
  
"Interesting story," Van commented. "But what does that have to do with us?"  
  
"Not with you," Kiran answered. "It is Tania who this is about as she has finally come home."  
  
Tania sat there in shock, her eyes wide as she remembered every dream she had experienced and recalled that episode with Raven, a chill running down her back. "You're not saying..."  
  
Kiran nodded. "You are the one who defeated the Death Dragon reborn. The mark on your forehead claims you as such."  
  
She swallowed deeply. "And Raven?" she asked.  
  
"He was your husband," he replied, acknowledging the fearful truth she had not wanted to hear. "Tania, I must warn you against coming near Raven. It is quite possible that he may try to destroy you beforehand by using your memories against you."  
  
She swallowed deeply as she had already met Raven, their meeting almost ending in disaster. Feeling her fingers entwine around another's, she looked up to see Karl's eyes on her, and couldn't help but wonder what he thought of all this.  
  
********************  
  
What will Karl think of this? Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
Thomas: Yeah, review if you like me!  
  
Shelly: Thomas! I thought that Fiona was all that mattered to you!  
  
Thomas: *embarrassed and blushing a little* I know, but Karl has all these fangirls chasing him, I thought I would like to have some, too.  
  
Shelly: *sighing as he looks so cute ;)* Oh, all right, Thomas. Okay, people, you heard him! Review and tell me if you like him so he'll leave me alone! *gets tackled by Thomas*  
  
Thomas: I heard that!  
  



	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: You know it by now!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
  
  
Tania listened to the sound of the waves washing upon the sandy beach, hoping to find a way to sort through her jumbled thoughts and emotions before she went crazy from it all. Her life had been completely turned around, and all it had taken was an hour, an hour for him to tell her what she had wanted to know so bad. But now she would give anything to give that hour back and pretend that none of this had happened.  
  
She had come out here after everyone had left, telling Karl she wished to have some time to herself. He had appeared hurt, and she had given him a quick embrace and soft kiss to soften her words and tell him she would be okay. Then she had come out here to watch the sunset cast golden waves of color upon the ocean's surface, the pink clouds reflected in the waves.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching and saw someone sit down beside her on the soft sand, knowing without looking that it was Karl, and she eased into his embrace when his arm slid around her back to hold her close. Eventually they ended up lying back onto the sand, Karl offering whatever support she needed from him to help her get through a difficult time.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, rubbing the back of her neck with his fingertips.  
  
She sighed as a delicious chill shook her body. "Not really," she answered. "It's not everyday that you learn that you'll be responsible for defeating a powerful enemy in order to keep everything from being destroyed."  
  
"Kiran didn't say anything about that," he replied.  
  
"No, but it was there all the same. Why else would Silver have brought me here? And what about all these dreams I've been having?"   
  
"What kind of dreams?" he asked.  
  
She sat up, noticing that he propped himself up on his elbows to see her better. "Dreams of what he had told us which now I find out are actually memories of a time when Raven and I were married." She laughed shortly. "How crazy is that?"  
  
"It is strange," he agreed. "But I wonder what he meant by you not coming near Raven?"  
  
She looked away for a minute. "Actually, Karl, I already have," she said, coming back to look into his eyes, and as always whenever she did so, she melted inside as they were so beautiful. "After Silver took me from the Whale King, he led me to a group of people which I assume were from this village. We were on our way here when we were attacked by Raven, and he took me to a different village where he began to act very strange towards me. But knowing what I know now, I realize that he was remembering things of our past life and seeking to bring forth those memories in me so that I would lower my defenses enough for him to strike. It almost worked, but thankfully Silver saved me and brought me here."  
  
Karl gazed at her thoughtfully before reaching up to touch her face, and her eyes closed as she laid her own hand over his, relishing in the feel of his warm hand against her skin. When she opened her eyes, she saw him sitting up and crawled over so that she rested lightly on his legs, bringing her lips down upon his with an eager passion that had them both trembling in each other's arms. Her hands touched him everywhere, running through his hair and across his broad shoulders and chest just as his did. Finally they came up for air, breathing heavily as they lay their foreheads against one another's.  
  
"I missed you so much, Karl," she whispered. "I was so worried about you and the others."  
  
He took her face in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her cheeks. "I'm here now, and here is where I'll stay, always by your side. Provided Silver doesn't have any more tricks up his sleeve," he added with a chuckle.  
  
She didn't share in his laughter. "Karl, don't you realize that there's a chance I may be killed when it's time for me to fight Raven?"  
  
His eyes grew serious as well. "No, you will not because Van has already said he will fight him."  
  
"He can't," she protested. "It's quite possible that I will be the only one who can pilot Dragonflame, so I will have to fight him."  
  
His eyes became steely, and he rose to his feet, almost knocking her onto her back he rose so quickly. "Karl!" she sputtered, surprised and outraged that he would treat her so callously. "What has gotten into you?" she asked as she jumped to her feet.  
  
"Perhaps I should be asking you the same thing," he fired back. "Are you so self-absorbed that you would refuse help just to see that you get all the glory and pity whenever you come back limping from your wounds suffered nobly during your battle? Why won't you let someone else help you? Do you love me so little that you would throw your life away?"  
  
Her eyes had filled with tears, but she refused to give into them. "Karl, you know I never wanted this. And if Van is able to fight Raven using Dragonflame then I would let him do it, even though I would rather it be me fighting as I would wish for nothing to happen to any of you, especially you. I love you more than my life, which is why I would die to see that you live if it came to me fighting the Death Dragon."  
  
His lips stretched taut into a thin line. "Well, please forgive me for being a little selfish wherever you're concerned. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself and neither does anyone else as we all love you. Won't you at least consider letting someone else fight this time?"  
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Karl, this is my battle to fight--Karl!" she called when she saw him turn and walk away, her heart breaking into a million pieces. Sitting back down onto the sand, she found no peace in the setting sun this time as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Karl," she whispered.  
  
Feeling a hand brush against her shoulder, she looked up with hope shining in her eyes only to see Van standing there, who lowered himself down beside her. He saw the tears lining her face, and he reached over to wipe them away with his fingers. "Don't worry, he'll come around. Thomas is going to try and talk to him."  
  
"I don't understand what happened," she said. "One minute he was fine and the next he was like a totally different person. He didn't seem to understand why I have to do this on my own to keep you all from being hurt."  
  
"But you don't have to do it by yourself, Tania," he said. "I've fought Raven before so it seems logical that I would be the one to fight him again."  
  
"I know, Van. Only thing is, this time you're fighting not only Raven but the Death Dragon as well. And what if you're not able to pilot Dragonflame? Then it would be left up to me to fight him." This time she couldn't stop the sob that escaped. "And I'm scared, Van," she whispered. "So scared."  
  
Her cries tore at his heart, and he gathered her in his arms to hold her close as he let her vent her emotions, all the while rubbing her back and thinking how strange it all seemed. He and Thomas had followed Karl down here, but had hung back just enough to give them a little privacy. Now he wondered if they hadn't done the right thing as he suspected a certain someone might be nearby, someone who had the ability to manipulate people's thoughts and emotions.  
  
  
  
Not far away, two sets of eyes watched the scene unfold between Tania and Karl, both of them pleased to see the Colonel leave as they prepared to make their move. But then Van appeared, and they cursed as their window of opportunity slipped through their fingers.  
  
"There goes our chance," Raven observed wryly.  
  
"Doesn't matter," Riese replied. "I think now we'd better concentrate on bringing forth the Death Dragon as I am sure they will find Dragonflame soon. Let's go," she added as she rose silently to her feet.  
  
Raven let his gaze linger on Tania a moment longer before he did the same.  
  
*******************  
  
Thomas: So, that's what was wrong with my brother. Funny, because he was controlled like that before by her, and I had to keep his zoid from going berserk--  
  
Shelly: We know, Thomas!   
  
Thomas: You do?  
  
Shelly: Yep. *thinks a moment with a smile spreading across my face* Hey, Thomas! Wasn't that when Fiona was in danger and you were supposed to save her?  
  
Thomas: I was fighting my brother!  
  
Shelly: And when you saw her, you tripped and fell flat on your face?  
  
Thomas: *speechless for once* Yes, I fell for her. But I insist that Van tripped me.  
  
Shelly: *chuckling* Sure, Thomas. Whatever you say.  
  
Thomas: He did!  
  
Shelly: *waving him off* Thanks for reading and please review! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's note: Thanks everyone for reviewing! And thanks Ryan for reading my other fics other than my Leon fic, "Wishing For Snow"! Wow, Thomas really brings in the reviews. Seems he's got an even bigger following than his brother.  
  
Thomas: Wow! Do I?  
  
Shelly: Yeah, take a look.  
  
Thomas: *reading over reviews* AnimeQueen wants you to write a fic about me. Are you?  
  
Shelly: *shrugging* Maybe. Depends on how nice you are to me.  
  
Thomas: I haven't once bothered you, now have I? *looks back at screen* Hah! See I told you Van tripped me! I have witnesses!  
  
Shelly: *arches eyebrow* Like who?  
  
Thomas: Aries of Attitude, sara, and Biowolf...hey, what's she trying to say? I don't think she believes me.  
  
Shelly: *hoping that Biowolf is female* You know what they say, a picture is better proof than words.  
  
Thomas: *grumbling* At least someone out there believes me.  
  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
  
Fiona stood nearby in the shadows, watching Van as he offered his support to Tania. She didn't mind as she knew they were good friends, but a very small part of her wished that he wasn't so generous with it sometimes, and she stopped the thought before it even began. Tania had a lot to think about since all this had been dumped on her, and she didn't fault the young woman for needing a little comforting since she knew how frightening it was to learn about your past. Just in Tania's case it was thousands of years ago in another lifetime.  
  
Hearing the brush rustle nearby, she tensed in readiness only to relax when she saw Thomas appear. "Thomas!" she whispered.  
  
His movements stilled as he looked around for her, and she waved her arm to show him where she was. "What are you doing out here, Fiona?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"  
  
"It's all right," she answered. "I wondered what happened to Van and came looking for him when I saw you return with the Colonel."  
  
"I know, that's why I came back," he agreed. "Where is he?"  
  
Fiona pointed down to where he was, and she saw a muscle in his jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth. "How can you stand here and watch them and be so calm?" he asked.  
  
She smiled. "There's nothing for me to be jealous about, Thomas, so why should I be angry?"  
  
His anger faded when he looked into her eyes, as it always did whenever he was around her. "You have a very generous heart, Fiona," he said. "If I was in the same situation, I don't know that I'd be so forgiving."  
  
She laid her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Thomas. When you find that special someone, you'll be amazed at how much you're willing to sacrifice for them. In Van's case, I've known him for so long that I know it's part of his personality. If I tried to change that, then he wouldn't be Van anymore."  
  
His cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment. "I guess I've never thought of it that way. I guess you're right. How about we go down there and join them?"  
  
Fiona nodded and they walked down to sit beside them, Fiona beside Van and Thomas near Tania. Fiona took Van's hand in her own and laid her head on his shoulder, a small smile appearing as she heard Tania whisper something to Thomas before they both rose and left, leaving them both alone.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
Van sighed as he drew her closer to him by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It is," he agreed. "But not half as beautiful as you are, Fiona," he said, looking down at her.  
  
Her eyes met his, and she released a happy sigh as she had never found a moment more perfect for them to be sharing with one another. "Van?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
  
  
Tania walked alongside Thomas in silence for a time, thinking back on what happened between her and Karl and hating that it had to happen. She was touched that he loved her enough to not want her to risk her life, but he had to understand that she could never live with herself if she at least didn't try to fight.  
  
"I talked with Karl," Thomas finally said to break the silence between them.  
  
"What did he say?" she asked, wondering if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Many things which I think are best heard from him," he replied. "I think you should talk to him again. You might find him more willing to listen this time."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"He regrets what he said to you and thinks you will not talk to him now."  
  
She allowed herself a little laugh. "I'm not that mad at him." Then she stopped when she realized that they had gone further away from the village. "Thomas, why are we walking in this direction? The village is back that way."  
  
He approached her until they were close enough for him to hold her hands. "I wanted to talk to you myself, Tania," he said, his voice serious. "After going through that crash, I had plenty of time to think about things before we arrived. Life is short and we never know when it's our time to go, and we are left with looking back on how we have lived our lives. When I look back on mine, I want to know that I have lived my life to the fullest and without regrets."  
  
She looked up at him in wonder. "Thomas, what are you saying?"  
  
He took a deep breath to gather his courage. "Tania, I only have one regret in my life, and I wanted to clear my conscience of this. I regret doubting you when we first met after seeing how much you loved Karl and saying the things I said to you."  
  
A smile appeared on her face, touched at his sentiment. "It's okay, Thomas. It was only natural that you would do so."  
  
"I know," he replied. "But I still wanted you to know since we have become closer since we met, and I think very highly of you. You have brought my brother much happiness and love into his life, things he deserves very much."  
  
Touched, she freed one of her hands to touch his cheek with it. "One day, Thomas, you will find a love like the one I share with Karl. Once you do, grab onto it and never let go. Never let any doubts separate you, and always listen with your heart as sometimes the brain doesn't understand."  
  
He smiled as he covered her hand with his own. "I'll try and remember that. If I do find it, will you be there to help me? You know how I am. Always messing things up."  
  
She chuckled. "I will, Thomas. And I envy the woman that steals your heart as she will have the best of men to love," she said, raising up to kiss his cheek.  
  
Wide-eyed, he was speechless for a moment. "Thank you, Tania," he said once she pulled away. "And-and may I say that I love you as a future sister-in-law?"  
  
"Of course you may," she answered with a laugh. "As long as I get to say the same thing to you as a future brother-in-law."  
  
He laughed as he hugged her close. "Of course you may!" he exclaimed. "Now let's get you and Karl back together! Race you back!" he cried as he took off.  
  
"Hey!" she called out as she ran after him.  
  
Soon they were both back at the village, laughing breathlessly as they stood in front of a tent that sat on the right side of the path in front of the temple. "Man, am I out of shape," she wheezed. "I need to work on keeping my physical abilities up as well as my fighting skills."  
  
Thomas breathed heavily beside her. "I know what you mean," he agreed, finally pulling himself together and pointing inside to let her know he was in there.  
  
She nodded and watched as he left, touched that he thought to leave to give them some privacy. Stepping inside, she had to stop a moment to allow her eyes to adjust to the difference in light as it was dark inside, but not dark enough for her not to find the lamps and light them. The flickering light revealed a figure lying on one of the pallets, and she walked over to kneel down beside it and reach out with her hand to run her fingers through his hair.  
  
He rolled over onto his back, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw her, and she jumped on top of him to kiss him greedily before he could utter a single word. When she stopped long enough to catch her breath, he started to say something, but her finger on his lips quieted him, that and the feel of her hand which had begun to worm its way underneath his clothing. And it was then that she showed him without words how much she loved him and how much she needed him in her life.  
  
**********************  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review!  
  
  
Thomas: Hey! We forgot one! What's a Gundam MS team?  
  
Shelly: It's something that can really kick your a$$ that I can call on in case you get out of line.  
  
Thomas: *wide-eyed* You wouldn't, would you?  
  
Shelly: *melts inside at the puppy dog eyes he's making* No, Thomas, I won't.  
  
Thomas: *jumps up and hugs me* Thank you, thank you! You're the best! By the way, what's the next chapter going to be about?  
  
Shelly: Dragonflame finally makes an appearance! But who will be the one to fight Raven?  
  
Thomas: I will! That way no one will lose anyone they love.  
  
Shelly: But Thomas, you would be disappointing the readers if you sacrificed yourself like that. Then how would I write a fic about you?  
  
Thomas: Oh, yeah! Good point! But I have faith in you! You'll find a way!  
  
Shelly: *slaps hand to forehead* Oh, brother.  



	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's note: Woo-hoo! Two chapters! Sorry, got a little carried away. I'm happy that you like how I'm treating Thomas. I like him, too, and wouldn't ever hurt him.  
  
Thomas: Really?  
  
Shelly: No, I lied. I actually have something pretty gruesome in store for you.  
  
Thomas: Like what?  
  
Shelly: Like...watching Ed, Edd, and Eddy all day long. (I don't watch it much, but it is funny. :p )  
  
Thomas: *falls on hands and knees* Anything but that!  
  
Shelly: Okay, then how about you massage my feet for me?  
  
Thomas: *draws back and looks at my feet like they're something hideous* No, thanks. I think I'll watch Ed, Edd, and Eddy instead.  
  
Shelly: *throws her arms around him* It's all right, Thomas, I wouldn't do that to you.  
  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
  
The next day, things were back to normal between Tania and Karl, which meant that neither of them were very far from the other. But they weren't the only couple of the group any longer as Van and Fiona stayed near each other, and surprisingly Irvine and Moonbay were always nearby talking with one another. Which left Thomas without anyone, but Silver had taken to hanging around him, a sight which brought a smile to Tania's face.  
  
Shortly after noon when the sun hung high in the sky, Tania felt a peculiar tug within her that called her to the beach. Following it, she walked that way with Karl following asking what was wrong, but she barely heard him as she sought to find out what was beckoning her. When they arrived, apparently Van and Fiona had been called also as they were there along with Zeke, and Silver was there standing at the water's edge looking intently at a small mountain that jutted up out of the water.  
  
She approached the organoid and heard it growl softly once it felt her presence. "What is it Silver?" she asked, and she knew that it was the mountain that called to her. Silver roared, and she lay her hand on its head. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's go," she said, understanding coming on a flood of clarity that spoke to her of what it was she must do.  
  
Karl was confused beyond belief but had a hunch of what was going to happen. "Tania," he called, wanting to retain a hold onto her after seeing a change come over her.  
  
She turned towards him and smiled before Silver stood on its back legs and fused her within himself before taking off in a flash of light towards the mountain. The ocean was a blue blur passing beneath them, shot through with pinpoints of light from the sun. She sensed they were shooting up into the sky, and just as abruptly arced back down towards the ground, and with it came the intense feeling of heat. Apparently it was a volcano they were heading into.  
  
She braced herself for the scorching heat, crying out when she felt it touch her skin and hearing Silver's roar along with hers. Then they changed direction and all became dark, and she felt them come to a stop, falling to the ground as the organoid released her and just as quickly jumping to her feet as she felt the hot surface beneath her. But when she looked up, all was forgotten as she looked upon what appeared to be a giant mass of cooled black lava that rested in a pool of molten lava.  
  
Silver coalesced once more into a bolt of light and shot towards the mass, disappearing inside. For a few moments, nothing happened and then cracks began to appear in the shell, the fragments falling and splashing into the river of lava that surrounded it. Strangely enough, she didn't feel the heat anymore as she felt a power resonate through the chamber, making the entire mountain shake as the rest of the hard lava was shed away to reveal something shiny that reflected the sullen glow of the lava.   
  
"Dragonflame, I have returned to call on you once more," she said, a part of her wondering how she knew what to say.   
  
Two orbs flared into life, glowing a fiery red as it unfolded itself to reveal a dragon-shaped zoid that spread its impressive wingspan to fill the entire chamber, its shriek echoing and threatening to bring the mountain down around them.  
  
"Dragonflame!" she called. "To me!" she commanded, and the mark on her forehead flared as she held out her hand to it.  
  
The zoid leaned its head down and fixed its gaze on her, and apparently it liked what it found as two panels opened in its chest to allow her entrance, and she crawled inside just as the chamber's ceiling began to crumble down upon them. Mobilizing the zoid into action, she flew out of the chamber to see the volcano itself starting to erupt, and she shot up towards the speck of blue sky as with a mighty rumble bits of molten lave shot up around them.  
  
  
  
Karl and the others watched in horror as the mountain erupted in a cloud of gray ash and fiery lava, every one of them hoping that Tania and Silver were okay as they had seen them disappear inside. By now, almost everyone in the village had gathered onto the beach to watch the spectacle with their eyes wide in anticipation. Irvine's eyepiece was turning, and he suddenly gasped at what he saw.  
  
"It's incredible!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What is? Irvine," Moonbay cried. "Tell me! Are they all right?"  
  
"I-I don't know," he said. "Maybe they're inside it."  
  
"What?" she asked impatiently. "Not everyone has that little eye-thingy like you do, you know."  
  
"I see it!" Van cried out.  
  
Every eye was trained towards the sky, a collective gasp of awe emerging as the sun's light reflected off a shiny surface and a shriek split the air. The speck drew closer, and they were all able to make out the form of a golden dragon, the villagers shouting in joy and jumping up and down as they cheered the zoid on.  
  
Karl watched in amazement as the dragon swooped down close to the ocean and quickly pull up to pass over them in a gust of wind, many of them holding an arm up to keep the sand from getting into their faces. They began running back towards the village as the dragon seemed to have settled there, him included as he was anxious to see if Tania was all right.  
  
He needn't have worried as she was leaning up against the zoid, her breathing heavy from excitement at the thrill that had coursed through her at knowing that she had such a wonderful zoid to pilot. She met her beloved in a joyful embrace, laughing at the top of her lungs as they stood back to look at it.  
  
Now it stood on its four legs with its wings folded back against its back, its long tail held up high as it inclined its smooth head towards Tania as if awaiting further orders. Then it unfolded its wings as if stretching them to reveal a cannon resting on its back, and she knew from piloting it that it had other weapons as well.  
  
"Well, at least it's armed," Thomas pointed out. "But if that's the only thing it's got, then it's not that powerful at all."  
  
"Don't worry, Thomas, it's got more than that one weapon. The claws on its feet can be used, as well as the missile launchers on the tips of its wings. And there may be others that are unseen that may reveal themselves in battle." In fact, there was one that she knew of which she wasn't going to tell them about. She knew that if she told them about it then they would definitely not let her pilot it, and she was determined to fight this battle on her own.  
  
"Tania is right," came Kiran's voice as he stepped next to her. "The full extent of Dragonflame's powers will be revealed when the time for battle is near, which I fear won't be too far away."  
  
"Why is that?" Van asked him. "Is it Raven?"  
  
Kiran closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes. He has found the Death Dragon which means the time draws near for them to fight."  
  
Van nodded in agreement. "Then we'll set up a watch tonight so he won't be able to catch us by surprise. Even if we can't see him then maybe Zeke or Silver may be able to sense him."  
  
  
  
That evening after the sun surrendered to the moon, both Van and Tania were standing near Dragonflame along with Kiran, but they weren't the only ones on guard as others were watching in different directions. The sky seemed peaceful as the stars came out, the sky appearing darker as Kiran had ordered most of the torches to be put out so they could see the Death Dragon better.  
  
Tania felt the night breeze caress her face, and she turned when she felt a presence nearby, knowing it was Kiran. "Yes, Kiran?"  
  
Although she couldn't see him, she knew he was close from his breathing. "I know you didn't tell them about Dragonflame's ultimate weapon as you surely must know about it."  
  
She smiled. "Neither did you," she pointed out.  
  
"No, I did not," he agreed. "I knew how they'd react if they knew about it. They seemed upset enough as it was."  
  
"Yes, they were," she said. "They don't want to see me sacrifice myself if there is someone else capable enough of piloting Dragonflame. But I have to do this myself as I am the only one Dragonflame will let pilot it."  
  
She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "No longer than I have known you, I, too, will be sorrowed if you do not survive."  
  
She laid her hand over his, taking comfort in his words. "Thank you, Kiran," she said then saw a flash of moonlight out of the corner of her eye, a flash that signaled the approach of the Death Dragon.  
  
*******************  
  
Here it comes! It's Raven on the attack! But who will fight him? Will it be Van or Tania? The next chapter will reveal all, which I will actually post along with this one! Yay!  



	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, so don't sue me, 'cause you won't get anything from me! It'll all come from Thomas!  
  
Thomas: Hey, I heard that! How do you expect me to pay if I don't have any money either?  
  
Shelly: I guess you'll just have to sell your Dibison.  
  
Thomas: NOOOO!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
  
"Van!" she called. "He's here!"  
  
She heard his footsteps approach and it sounded like he was running as he slid to a stop beside her. "Where?" he asked, and he spotted him when he saw the moon's reflection off the zoid. "All right then, let's go," he said, preparing to climb into the zoid.  
  
"Van, wait!" she said, stopping him with a hand on his arm. He turned around to face her. "You can't pilot it. It won't let you."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"Van, please don't argue with me," she argued softly. "Not when I have so little time left here."  
  
She felt his surprise. "What do you mean?" he questioned, his voice holding a hint of fear.  
  
"The only way to defeat the Death Dragon may lie in the destruction of both of us," she replied, reaching in her pocket and pulling out a folded sheet of paper to press it into his hand. "If I don't survive, give this to Karl."  
  
"Give it to him yourself!" he growled. "As a matter of fact, it won't be needed as I know you'll make it," he added, ripping the sheet into shreds and throwing them to the ground. Then he cupped her face in both his hands, his thumbs brushing her cheeks. "You have to, Tania. For Karl's sake and mine as well as neither of us would be able to live without you."  
  
Tears filled her eyes, and she embraced him tightly. "Van," she breathed, pulling away and kissing his cheek. "Don't ever forget that I love you."   
  
"I won't," he replied, watching as she disappeared inside Dragonflame and seeing the panels close in front of her before the zoid leaped into the air with a defiant cry which brought everyone else running towards Van.  
  
"Van! Where's Tania?" Karl asked breathlessly.   
  
"She's gone to fight Raven," he replied.  
  
"Dammit! Why did you let her go?" he demanded.  
  
"Because she's the only one who can pilot it, Colonel. And if you expect her to just sit by and do nothing after Raven attacks then it's obvious you don't understand who she truly is."  
  
Angered, he lashed out at Van with a punch to his face which sent him sprawling onto the ground. "Don't you dare tell me I don't understand her!" he fumed.   
  
"Whoa, there, big brother," Thomas said as he restrained Karl from doing anymore harm to Van. "It's tough letting her go like this, but if she doesn't fight him then everything will be destroyed in the end, including us. Both of you will be destroyed together."  
  
All the fight went out of Karl as he went limp in his brother's arms, and Thomas slowly lowered him to the ground onto his hands and knees. "Better to die together than to have to live life without her."  
  
"And would you have everyone else die as well, all because of your selfish behavior?" Van taunted as he rose to his feet, brushing the blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "That's not the Colonel Shubaltz I know. He would be willing to do whatever it takes to see an enemy defeated instead of surrendering."  
  
"But never was there the life of someone I love at stake," he replied.  
  
Van crouched down in front of him. "Colonel, she has to do this or else everything you love about her will be destroyed as well. She wouldn't be the person you know and love anymore, and she will blame you for holding her back. Do you want that?"   
  
"No," he whispered.  
  
"Then don't worry. I'm sure she will win because she loves you with everything she is. Have faith in that as I am sure she does."  
  
Karl looked into Van's eyes and drew support from them, enough to rise to his feet. "Thank you, Van. I'm sorry for punching you."  
  
Van grinned. "Don't worry about it! We all love Tania just as much and don't want anything to happen to her, but we do support her decision as it is who she is. And you've got a killer hook! My jaw will be swollen for a week!"  
  
"Good!" Moonbay shouted. "Maybe it will keep you from eating all the food in the village! These poor people are exhausted from fixing so much food!"  
  
That helped to lighten the mood as everyone enjoyed a laugh at Van's embarrassment, all except Karl who saw the glint of moonlight on the two zoids preparing to fight one another. And he sent a prayer to the gods to keep her safe and return her to him.   
  
  
  
Tania flew until she saw the Death Dragon just ahead of her, her mouth going dry as her heart pounded wildly within her chest. The time for bravery was over, and now it was time to test her abilities against an enemy that could destroy everything if she didn't win. Karl, Van, Thomas...they would all be gone if she failed, and the thought gave her a renewed strength to fight.  
  
Even though it was dark, somehow she could see the Death Dragon as clear as day; apparently Dragonflame knew about the other's capabilities from their fight before. Speeding up towards her opponent, she passed close enough for them to almost touch, giving him a little greeting in the form of a wing blow with her own. If it was one thing she knew about Raven, it was best not to show fear around him as he fed off of it and became stronger.  
  
"Hello, Raven," she called to him, seeing his image pop up on the screen in front of her.  
  
He smiled. "That's an impressive zoid, but it won't help you defeat me. You would've been better off accepting my offer."  
  
"What, and let everyone else die? You should know me better than that by now, Raven," she said. "I'll die myself before letting that happen."  
  
"If that is your wish, then I guess I can help you there. Although I had hoped that you would have chosen to be with me instead. I know you remember how much we both loved each other in our past life." His voice was smooth as silk and very tempting to get lost in. "Just think. We could have it all again. Start over and have things be the way they were supposed to be."  
  
Her memories threatened to consume her once again, but she fought against them by remembering the last night she had spent wrapped in Karl's loving embrace. "I will never surrender to you, Raven," she growled. "You don't know how to love. All you know how to do is fight and destroy everything just for fun."  
  
He laughed. "Well, I'm glad you know me so well. All right, I've given you one last chance, and you have chosen not to accept it. Now you must face the consequences of your actions."  
  
She smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said as she turned her zoid so that it veered away from him and up into the sky.  
  
Raven gritted his teeth as he prepared for battle, having a little difficulty controlling his own emotions where she was concerned as he wished he didn't have to fight her. And that was a surprising thought coming from him as he had always loved to fight and win, but this was one battle that he felt he would draw no joy from if it meant she would die in the end.  
  
  
  
On a nearby cliff overlooking the ocean, Hiltz and Riese waited for the battle to unfold before them to see once and for all who was the better fighter. He had known that by resurrecting the Death Dragon, Dragonflame would emerge as well, and that was why he had called in Raven as he knew if anyone could defeat the legendary zoid it was him.  
  
But just in case the Death Dragon was destroyed, he had a back up plan devised in order to fulfill his plans of the destruction of everyone and everything.  
  
"How is he doing?" he asked the blue-haired woman.  
  
"Cocky as ever," she replied with a smile. "But it appears that he has a weakness which could affect his fighting skills."  
  
"Tania," he stated flatly.  
  
Riese nodded. "His memories of her keep intruding upon him. Eventually he may not want to fight her anymore. Imagine that, Raven giving up for love of someone he only knew in a past life."  
  
"It should make things interesting," he pointed out. "Tania is unsure of her skills as a zoid pilot, and Raven's emotions are interfering with his judgment. If I recall, that's what happened the last time they faced each other."  
  
"It did," Riese agreed. "The Death Dragon backed down from Dragonflame and went into hiding. But I have a feeling that this time will end differently. They will both be destroyed."  
  
*******************  
  
The battle begins next chapter! I just hope I can come up with a good one! Where's Thomas when you need him? *looks over to see he has taken over my husband's Playstation2* Oh, brother! Now, I'll never get any help outta him! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! I can't believe how much everyone loves Thomas!  
  
Thomas: Of course they do! I'm that good!  
  
Shelly: Hey! I thought you were busy playing video games instead of helping me with this battle coming up!  
  
Thomas: Oh, did you need my help?  
  
Shelly: Duh! That's what I just said, Thomas! But don't worry, I think I got it okay. If no one likes it, then you'll have to answer for it.  
  
Thomas: Well, then just add it to the list along with everything else! I already have to pay for any lawsuits that come your way!  
  
Shelly: Not if you can persuade Karl to sell his Iron Kong. He's already got a Saber Tiger so why does he need an Iron Kong?  
  
Thomas: Hmmm...that might work. Tell Ryan thanks for me! And tell Aries, Sara, and AnimeQueen thanks for all the support! Although I am a bit concerned at what Aries means by what she said. You don't think she'll stick me with...*gulp*...another man or anything do you?  
  
Shelly: Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Although there was that time when you and Irvine gave each other the eye...( in that episode of Guardian Force before they go fight Hiltz' forces)  
  
Thomas: Shelly!!!! How dare you!!!!  
  
Shelly: Hee-hee! Enough with talking! On with the fic!   
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
  
Tania hovered nearby, wondering why Raven hadn't attacked her yet as he was usually the first one to start a battle, and she took the opportunity to review what weapons she had available to her while it was quiet. "Raven?" she asked when it became too quiet.  
  
If indeed there was a battle being fought, it was inside Raven. He had begun to think of why he was here, wondering why he was fighting her when he had nothing to gain from it personally. The only ones who did were Hiltz and Riese, who were just using him until he defeated Tania and Dragonflame. The one thing he had ever been concerned about in his life was defeating Van, and he knew he still had a chance to do that as he was still in control of his actions. Van was there on that island, had to be if she was here, and he knew that Hiltz and Riese were there as well.   
  
He chuckled softly to himself. It was all so simple now, and never had a better opportunity presented itself than now to rid himself of those he despised in one fell swoop. Tania was no longer his concern as there was more interesting prey waiting for him, and he directed the Death Dragon in the direction of the island. "Goodbye, all you pitiful excuses for human beings. I'll destroy you all!"  
  
Tania saw the direction in which he was going, and her heart lept towards her throat. "Raven, no!" she cried, taking off after him and hoping she could save them in time to keep everyone she loved from being destroyed.  
  
  
  
Hiltz frowned as he saw the Death Dragon coming this way. "Riese, what's going on? Why isn't he fighting Dragonflame?"  
  
She swallowed deeply, the faint stirring of fear fluttering within her heart. "He has become tempted by more important prey than Tania," she replied.  
  
His eyes widened. "You don't mean--?"  
  
Riese nodded. "He's after Van. And he will destroy us also."  
  
Hiltz growled. "Damn you, Raven."  
  
  
  
Van's eyes widened as he saw the shadow drawing nearer to them, Dragonflame not far behind. They grew even wider when he saw a glittering globe form in the dark sky, shining like a small moon, and he knew then that they were all doomed.  
  
Fiona drew nearer to him, and he held her close against him in a protective gesture. "Van, what is that?" she asked, her voice worried. "Is it what I think it is?"  
  
He sighed. "I'm afraid so. It's a charged particle beam aimed straight for this island."  
  
She turned fear-filled eyes towards his, and he drew her into an embrace, his lips brushing against her temple as he didn't want her to see the tears forming in his eyes. "I love you, Fiona," he whispered.   
  
"Come on, Tania, do something!" Thomas shouted just as the villagers panicked and ran back to their homes, hoping against hope that she would find a way to save them all.   
  
  
  
Tania urged Dragonflame forward as fast as the zoid could go, her voice breaking when she saw the Death Dragon preparing a charged particle beam to fire it straight at the island. Memories flashed through her mind, memories of the time spent with those she called friends as well as a lover who loved her very much. "No! Karl! Van! Thomas! NO!"  
  
She heard Raven's maniacal laughter in the background as she joined her own screams with his, refusing to believe that it would end like this. Then she found herself facing the Death Dragon and its terrible weapon head on, and she instinctively drew Dragonflame's wings together in front of her to put up a shield just as the beam burst forth from her enemy to surround her. The light flashed all around her in her cockpit, and she engaged the rear thrusters behind the cannon to keep herself from being pushed back.  
  
Eventually the light faded, and she was unharmed to her amazement.  
  
"What?!" Raven exclaimed. "There's no way you could've withstood the power of my charged particle cannon!"  
  
Her confidence restored, she laughed softly. "Think again, Raven," she said, taking the iniative and launching an all out assault on him which included shots from her cannon as well as missiles from the wingtips. "There's no way I'm going to let my guard down again."  
  
She waited until the smoke cleared, expecting to see a shield up that propelled most of the attack. As soon as the shield was dropped, she blasted towards Raven like she was going to attack him head on, but at the last minute, extended her wing and engaged the blade hidden within the edge of it, ducking down and spinning underneath to deliver a slice to his underside as she pulled up behind him, hearing his exclamation of surprise.  
  
"I'll get you for that, Tania!" he growled, putting the Death Dragon into motion to follow Tania and fire shots at her which she dodged except one that caught her on the backside. Then she felt something jerk her back roughly, and she looked to see that he had fired one of his claws at her which was now fastened onto her back leg. She tried to summon enough speed to break from his grasp, but had no power as she guessed Raven's shot had knocked out her thrusters.  
  
Raven laughed as he drug her towards him. "Not so cocky now, are you? I'm sorry this battle couldn't have lasted longer, but I've got bigger fish to fry."  
  
She breathed deeply to keep her calm about her. If she panicked now, she would lose and be killed along with everyone else. But she wasn't about to allow that to happen, even if it meant sacrificing herself. "I wouldn't celebrate just yet, Raven," she said. "I still have one last trick up my sleeve."  
  
When she drew close enough to him, she summoned Dragonflame's ultimate weapon by snapping up a shield around them both, one that was strong enough to withstand any attack.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raven asked, a note of panic in his voice as he saw the zoid's mouth opening and a bright sphere of electricity forming within it.  
  
She smiled as peace overcame her from knowing that once this was over, the threat of the Death Dragon would be eliminated forever. "Forgive me, Karl," she whispered as two tears fell down her cheeks, glittering in the light from the charged particle beam waiting to consume them both. "I'll always love you."  
  
  
  
Van and the others watched anxiously from below as they saw the horrifying scene before them, some of them speechless as others expressed their emotions openly. Fiona and Moonbay were the only ones unable to say or do anything. Van watched with his hands balled into fists at his sides, hating to feel helpless as there was no way he could help her out of this one.  
  
Irvine stood still in shock as his heart beat furiously within his chest, his mind screaming denials at what he was witnessing as he refused to believe that she would be taken so brutally from his life. Even though she had chosen to stay with Karl, he still loved her and hated to imagine what his life would be without her.  
  
But while he was waiting in anguish for the impossible to happen, Karl was having an even harder time of it as he was forced to watch his beloved die before his very eyes, a woman who he was supposed to marry and live happily ever after with. But now he would never get that chance as she was being ripped away from him, and he would have to live the rest of his life without her.  
  
He collapsed to his knees as he screamed her name, fearing he would go mad without her by his side. He felt hands on his shoulders offering support, or maybe it was sympathy, and he looked to see Thomas kneeling beside him with tears in his own eyes. Finally giving into his tears, he bent over his knees as his body shook from his anguished sobs, Thomas rubbing his back futilely to try and ease his pain. But there would be no end to his pain, knew this as the truth even before it had begun to invade his soul.  
  
**********************  
  
Thomas: NOOO!!!!!! She can't die, Shelly! Think of what that would do to Karl!  
  
Shelly: Keep your pants on, Thomas! Can't you see that Ryan already gave it away? (Organoid Ejection System! Only comes with specific zoids! Not available everywhere!)  
  
Thomas: Oh, I get it now! See, I knew I could count on you!  
  
Shelly: But I may change my mind yet. I may just let her die after all.  
  
Thomas: You wouldn't! If you did, then I'm sure Aries and AnimeQueen would come after you in their zoids and demand retribution!  
  
Shelly: *walks up to him and trails finger across his chest, making eyes at him* I'm sure you would be there to protect me, Thomas, won't you?  
  
Thomas: *blushing furiously* Oh...um...well...  
  
Shelly: *pouting* You mean to tell me you wouldn't? *turns back on him* Fine then! Consider yourself without a fanfic from me!  
  
Thomas: Wait! I didn't mean that I wouldn't! I'll protect you! Honestly, I will!  
  
Shelly: Sure, Thomas.   
  
I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Was the battle scene good enough? I apologize if it was too short! Thanks for reading! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's note: Thanks to Ryan, AnimeQueen, Biowolf, and Aries for reviewing! I always love seeing all your reviews!   
  
Thomas: *mouth full of sandwich* Yeah, and everyone agrees you shouldn't kill Tania, so there.  
  
Shelly: Thomas, didn't your mother tell you not to talk with your mouth full?  
  
Thomas: *gulp* Sorry.  
  
Shelly: *sighs* The manners of some men.  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
  
Tania calmly awaited for the end to approach as she twisted the engagement ring upon the ring finger of her left hand, wanting to make sure that this would be the end of the Death Dragon. Oddly enough, she had a stray thought that Raven might die as well, and she almost broke off her attack but struggled against it as it would do no good to give into her feelings where he was concerned. He cared nothing for her and no one else except himself, and it would always be that way with him as there was no changing who he was.  
  
She thought of Karl and of the first time they met when she had traveled there with her father. The entire base personnel was assembled in front of the base, and they had all stood at perfect attention. While Prozen had spoken with the general, she had found her eyes wandering across the ranks of soldiers and they had stopped when they looked upon the most breathtakingly handsome man she had ever seen. His bright green eyes were his most arresting feature, and she had to remind herself to keep breathing as time had seemed to stop for them both as he seemed to be just as awestruck upon seeing her.  
  
And when they had finally met face-to-face, she knew at that moment that she had fallen in love with the handsome soldier before he had uttered a single word.  
  
"Oh, Karl," she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes once more.  
  
Then she heard Silver's roar from inside Dragonflame, telling her that she didn't need to sacrifice herself.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean, Silver?" she asked.  
  
He replied that he had contacted Van's organoid to come and bring her back to the one she loved.   
  
"But, Silver...I can't let you die like this," she said, sensing another bright flash of light which enveloped her and took her away from the battle. "Silver!" she cried just as she saw Dragonflame's charged particle beam burst forth in a ray of light so intense it lit up the sky.  
  
  
  
Van watched in amazement as he saw Zeke transform himself and shoot up towards the two battling zoids. "Zeke!" he cried, becoming even more worried when he saw the deadly beam envelope both zoids inside the sphere. "Tania!" Tears were running down his cheeks now as he pulled Fiona down to the ground in a protective gesture that attempted to keep her from being harmed by the blast.  
  
Up in the sky, the sphere blazed as brightly as a sun, casting everything in shadow as the energy fire was still being fed. And then it erupted in a deafening explosion that rocked the very ground beneath them, whipping sand around them from the shockwave that spread out across the land.  
  
When everything was quiet once more, they struggled to their feet as they looked up into the sky, seeking something that would tell them that Tania and Dragonflame had survived. But they both knew that she wasn't, and every last one of them shed their tears openly as they were grieved to lose a close friend, Van especially as he believed Zeke to be dead as well.  
  
A loud roar nearby caught their attention, and Van looked to see Zeke standing near a sand dune. "Zeke!" he cried as he rushed towards him. "You're alive!"  
  
He met the organoid with an enthusiastic embrace, tears of joy forming this time as he was glad to see his best friend alive and unharmed. When he stepped back, he saw another figure lying on the ground nearby, and he was struck speechless as he saw Tania struggling to sit up on the sand. "Tania?" he whispered, unable to believe his eyes as he stepped near her, fearing that they all might be dead and this was a dream.  
  
She looked up when she heard her name, and her eyes widened. "Van?" she asked, rising to her feet and stumbling over to fall into his embrace, their laughter joining as they were both glad to see the other alive. Then she heard different voices and broke apart from Van to catch Irvine in a tight embrace as well as Fiona, who helped her walk back to where Thomas was still by his brother's side.  
  
Thomas glanced up when he saw Fiona drawing near, and he did a double take when he saw Tania walking towards them. "Karl," he said, shaking his brother's shoulder. "Karl, look," he prompted when he didn't respond.  
  
Karl raised his head and turned it in the direction Thomas was pointing, his shock plain to see in his eyes as he rose to his feet to catch her in his arms, only to fall back down again as he collapsed in relief after seeing that she was alive. They were both laughing and crying at the same time, both of them becoming silenced as their lips found one another's desperately for a lengthy kiss which had everyone else blushing in embarrassment even though they were smiling.  
  
Finally they drew away from one another, gasping for breath, only to kiss each other once again. "I thought you were dead," he whispered in her ear as they rose to their feet and he pulled her close against him, so close she could feel his heart beating furiously against her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, beloved," she replied as she continued to kiss him all over his face and neck, unable to get enough of him. "Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
He gazed into her eyes. "I don't know if I can," he answered.  
  
Her composure nearly crumbled as she felt she deserved it after what she had just done. "You can't?" she replied in a small voice.  
  
Then he smiled, and she knew everything was all right. "I suppose I can think of some ways for you to make it up to me. But I know one thing's for certain. I'm never letting you out of my sight again."  
  
She laughed and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Karl Shubaltz," she whispered then released him as she saw Thomas standing nearby waiting patiently. She walked over to him and embraced him as well, laughing when she saw the tears in his own eyes.  
  
Then they all stood together at the water's edge, gazing up into the sky as each of them thought their own private thoughts. "Although I am happy to be reunited with everyone, I am still sad that Silver had to be the one to sacrifice himself for me," Tania said.  
  
Karl kissed her cheek from behind her, and she leaned back closer into his arms. "I share in your sadness, but I must admit I am selfishly happy to have you here with me."  
  
She sighed. "I am, too. As I was waiting for the end to come, I couldn't help but think of the time when we first met all those years ago," she said. "Never had I seen someone take my breath away like you did, standing there at attention looking just as handsome as you've ever been. And I knew from that moment on that I had to have you, and that I couldn't live without you."  
  
"I felt the same way," he replied. "Seeing you there made me wonder what I had done in my life before you came along to share it. I don't remember even living before looking into your eyes as I saw my life standing before me."  
  
She turned and embraced him tightly, sighing his name as she kissed him before looking back out across the water. "Still, I have to wonder what happened to Raven."  
  
  
  
The person in question stood by on a nearby dune, watching the reunion with indifferent eyes as Shadow stood by him silently. He couldn't really feel anything as the battle had meant nothing to him, except maybe a little anger at not getting his chance to destroy Van. But he was a patient person, and he knew there would be many opportunities that would present themselves in the future for him to repay Van for what he had done to him. "Let's go, Shadow."  
  
  
  
"Well, that turned out differently than I had hoped," Hiltz commented as he watched Raven walk away into the night. "But this only presents a small setback to my plans."  
  
"You're proceeding with the restoration of the Death Stinger then?" Riese asked.  
  
"Yes," he replied. "And the sooner we return, the better," he added with a cold smile.  
  
******************  
  
See there? Now you all won't have to come after me!  
  
Thomas: Yeah, you saved your skin this time.  
  
Shelly: What do you mean by that?  
  
Thomas: Oh, nothing!  
  
Shelly: *grumbling* Men.   
  
Next chapter: Now that the Death Dragon has been defeated, there's only one thing left...how are they going to get off that island?! Don't worry, this won't become a horrible episode of Survivor, I promise.  
  



	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I don't own zoids just my own characters.  
  
Thomas: I'm sure they've heard it a million times by now, Shelly.  
  
Shelly: Yeah, but I wanted to make sure so you won't have to sell your Dibison since your brother wouldn't let you sell his Iron Kong.  
  
Thomas: *sheepish grin* Oh.  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
  
They all slept through the following day, awakening later that afternoon when Kiran informed them that he had seen a Whale King land nearby. Running outside, they saw Rudolph walking up the path towards them, escorted by Rosso and Viola. The emperor ran towards Tania, looking for all the world like a little kid again with a big smile on his face and his eyes flashing with happiness. She caught him in her embrace, laughing herself at receiving such a warm greeting.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you all alive," he said as he stepped away from them. "When we lost contact with your Whale King, I immediately sent out another which I have now arrived on. What happened here? I heard talk of the skies last night which were lit up as bright as day."  
  
"That's a story best left told later when there's more time," Van explained. "Right now, I'd like to get back home where it's safer."  
  
"Tell me about it," Irvine added. "I hate being out here with no way to fight."  
  
Tania smiled and turned towards Kiran. "Thank you for all you have done," she said. "I wish we could stay longer but I am anxious to return home."  
  
He smiled. "I understand, although I had hoped you would stay for the celebration we were hoping to surprise you with tonight."  
  
Rudolph's eyes lit up even more at the mention of a celebration. "Yes, let's stay!" he cried. "I don't know what it's all about but I would like to see it."  
  
She laughed. "Whatever you command, Your Highness," she replied with a short bow towards him.  
  
  
  
That night they were all sharing in a feast as big as the one that was given to her upon her arrival, the young emperor abandoning all restraints and having the time of his life. Rosso and Viola stood by watching him, happy to see him acting so carefree for once in his young life. There was music and dancing as they celebrated the Death Dragon's demise, glad to be rid of its evil presence once and for all.  
  
Karl and Tania stayed close to each other, neither of them leaving the other alone for long after coming so close to being separated for eternity. At one point they were resting from a dance as they watched everyone else continue to the beat of the music.  
  
"Tania, I have something I wish to ask you," he began.  
  
She smiled. "What is it?"  
  
He took her hand which wore his ring and brought it up to his lips for a kiss. "I wish us to be married as soon as we return to the palace," he said.  
  
She gazed up at him, scared and thrilled all at the same time. Scared as she had not expected this to happen so soon and thrilled that it was finally happening as she had dreamed of it for so long. "Karl--"  
  
He hushed her with a finger to her lips after seeing the conflicting emotions in her eyes. "We don't have to do this right away," he suggested. "We can wait awhile."  
  
She smiled in relief. "A month after we get back," she replied. "How's that? After all, it takes time to plan a wedding, but I think with Moonbay and Fiona's help I could do it in a month. Any longer than that and I might die from excitement as I am just as anxious to marry you, my love."  
  
He pulled her into his arms to hold her tightly. "A month it shall be then," he agreed. "I will be anxiously awaiting for that day to come."  
  
Laughing, she kissed him firmly before releasing him to go and tell Fiona and Moonbay the good news, Karl shaking his head as he watched her run off to find them.  
  
  
  
The Whale King departed shortly after the celebration had ended, everyone saying their goodbyes as they promised to return one day to visit with them again. During the trip back, Karl saw very little of his future wife just as Van missed Fiona's presence, causing them both to hang around each other instead.  
  
"Fiona and Moonbay are both having fun helping Tania plan the wedding," Van commented. "It sounds like it's going to be beautiful."  
  
Karl smiled. "Whatever makes her happy," he replied. "Van, I have a request I wish to make of you. As is customary, Thomas will be my best man, but I want you to be second behind him if you would like."  
  
Van was honored to be presented with the privilege of being in his wedding. "I am honored you would ask me," he said. "Thank you, I would be glad to."  
  
At that time Thomas came walking towards them, and Van departed at a glance from Karl to give them time alone. "Hi, big brother," Thomas greeted him.  
  
Karl smiled, for the first time not bothering to correct him in being so informal with him, and it had taken a horrifying experience to make him realize that family meant more to him than anything else than rules and regulations on behavior. "Thomas," he returned. "I want to ask you to do something for me which I think you deserve, especially given the times you have supported me lately, and I want to do this as a way of thanking you. I'm sure you have heard Tania and I plan to be married a month after we return."  
  
Thomas' eyes widened. "No, I hadn't," he replied. "Congratulations!"  
  
"I guess everyone wanted me to be the one to tell you," Karl laughed. "I want you to be my best man, Thomas. I could think of no one better suited for the honor as you are my brother and I love you."  
  
The younger brother's eyes softened. "I don't know what to say," he said. "Thank you, Karl. You couldn't have chosen a better woman to marry than Tania."  
  
"Of course," he smiled. "That's why I'm marrying her!"  
  
They both joined in laughter as they threw their arm around each other's shoulders and walked away to join Van and Irvine.  
  
  
  
Soon they arrived at the Palace, and Tania had never been so happy to come back to a place where deceit waited around every corner to snag the person who was unaware of it. But there was just as much beauty and friendship to counteract the bad, and she had the feeling that she had finally come home.  
  
No sooner had Tania and Karl gotten inside their suite than a little whirlwind burst through the door, screaming at the top of her lungs at an embarrassed Rudolph. "How dare you not tell me before that Colonel Shubaltz was getting married! We've lost valuable time already in planning the wedding!"  
  
Tania looked upon the young girl in surprise, not knowing what to say. "Karl, who is she?"  
  
Karl laughed. "That is Marianne, Rudolph's fiancé," he answered.  
  
She smiled. "Oh, so I'm not the only one getting married around here," she said, eying Rudolph speculatively. "I'm hurt that you didn't tell me, Rudolph."  
  
He smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, there was so much going on I didn't want to cause any distractions."  
  
Just then Marianne curtsied in front of both of them. "Nice to meet you, Tania. I'm so happy that Colonel Shubaltz is finally getting married. If you will allow me, I would like to help in planning a wedding that you both deserve, a wedding which will tell everyone how much you both love each other. And what's best, Rudolph has agreed to pay for everything! Isn't that great?!" she giggled.  
  
Tania was surprised and shocked that the emperor would be so generous, and she looked to Karl to see what he thought. He shrugged as if to say whatever she wanted was hers for the taking, and she looked at the small girl standing in front of her with a hopeful look in her eyes. "That's fine with me, Marianne," she gave in. "But I will tell you now that I have two others helping me as well, and I value their input as much as yours."  
  
Marianne couldn't contain her joy. "Oh, thank you very much! I fully understand as this is your wedding after all! Now to observe the rituals of marriage, by no means are you both to sleep in this room together. It helps make the groom more eager to wed his bride. Colonel Shubaltz, let's go. Right now! We've got a wedding to plan!" she said, taking his hand and attempting to drag him away.  
  
He looked to Tania, who stood there covering her grin with her hand and waving with the other, and he surrendered with a sigh as he had hoped they would at least be able to see each other before the wedding. But perhaps it was a good thing as he would have plenty of time to think on what to give her for a wedding present.  
  
**********************  
  
Next chapter: The wedding bells are ringing as Karl and Tania are finally married!  
  
Thomas: Yay! I wonder if I'll ever get married?  
  
Shelly: Don't worry, Thomas. I'm sure there are plenty of girls out there that want to marry you.  
  
Thanks for reading! Sorry to say, but the next chapter will be the last! *sob!* 


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Author's note: Here it is, the last chapter! *sob*  
  
Thomas: *blowing his nose with a tissue* What're you crying for?  
  
Shelly: I should ask you the same thing.   
  
Thomas: I always cry at weddings. Besides, you've still got my fic to write, don't you? So it's not like you'll be leaving zoids altogether.  
  
Shelly: I don't remember saying I was going to write it.  
  
Thomas: *gets down on hands and knees* Please! No one else writes about me! They're all about Van or Raven or Karl....  
  
Shelly: Aries is, Thomas. Speaking of her, her best friend had a birthday recently. Don't you think you should give her something?  
  
Thomas: *wide eyed* Me? I don't have anything...oh, no, you don't! I'm not falling for that this time! I'm not giving up my Dibison!  
  
Shelly: Suit yourself, but you won't be getting your fic.  
  
Thomas: Grrr....  
  
Shelly: Or I could just tell her to go to Wal-Mart and buy the model instead. But I think she'd like the real thing instead.  
  
Thomas: No way!!!  
  
Shelly: Hee-hee! Hope you enjoy this about as much as I like teasing Thomas!  
  
Dragonflame by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
  
Over the next month, Tania's wedding was planned with excruciating detail, making her wish she and Karl had just eloped instead of putting up with the endless stream of people that fit her for her dress since it was so elaborate. She had told Marianne of her dress she had worn while on the island, and they had found someone who could make it, only this time they added sequins and lace to the mixture to dress it up.  
  
Then Fiona and Moonbay's dresses were next since the ancient zoidian was chosen to be her maid of honor and Moonbay a bridesmaid. Fiona chose a pink dress, and Moonbay a pastel purple one, both of them styled so that the sleeves rested off their shoulders. Then came picking out the bouquets, and she immediately knew which flowers she wanted to use as she remembered the ones that grew right outside her suite that she had admired the first night after they had arrived.  
  
Then came figuring out the guest list and what type of food they would be serving, as well as what type of cake to fix. Since Tania had very few friends as well as almost no family except her mother, Marianne persuaded some of the court attenders to fill in her side, a fact that the soon-to-be newlywed was grateful for. And since her father was dead, Tania asked Colonel Kruegar to give her away, an honor he was very happy to be asked to perform.  
  
The music selection was next, and by the time they pulled it together, Tania had a throbbing headache from listening to Marianne fight over how the music was supposed to sound as opposed to the way the musicians wanted it to sound. And it wasn't long until she was so exhausted from all the planning it was all she could do to remain awake.  
  
The only times she found any peace were when she was alone with Karl, and even then it was under the watchful eye of Rudolph's fiancé as she was determined to keep them separated from each other for the most part until their wedding. But the worst times were the nights as she wished that her beloved was lying next to her, with his steady breathing lulling her into sleep and his arms closed tightly around her. It was then she would draw her pillow close against her and try to keep the tears from escaping, knowing it was silly to cry over such a trivial thing, but she missed him so much that her heart and body ached from it.  
  
Little did she know that Karl was having the same problem as he was unable to sleep without her by his side, and if he did sleep it was from exhaustion at the numerous fittings he, Thomas, and Van were forced to go through. And it had been difficult to find a pair of wedding rings that would satisfy what he thought would express his love for her adequately enough. And on top of that, he had finally thought of a gift that would do the same, and he stopped by everyday to see that it was being made the way he wanted it to be.  
  
Eventually the day drew near, and they both were basketcases as they wondered if everything would be okay. Rehearsal night came, and they managed to contain their nervousness as they went through the motions of the marriage ceremony. Afterwards, they were to spend their last night apart at parties for each of them, which were held by Thomas and Fiona with a little touch-up by Irvine and Moonbay.  
  
But before they both went their separate ways, they spent some time together, under Marianne's watchful eye of course, and merely held each other as they each thought upon what tomorrow would bring. After they separated, Tania went and found Van and pulled him aside for a moment.   
  
"Van, there's something I want to ask you to do for me," she said.  
  
He looked at her curiously. "Okay," he replied.  
  
She took his hand and pressed a medium sized box into it. "Would you give this to Karl tomorrow before the wedding? I had it made especially for him so be careful with it."  
  
He gazed at the box in wonder as he weighed it in his hand. It wasn't all that heavy, but it held enough weight to let him know something was there. "Of course," he said, becoming silent for a moment as he debated whether to tell her something that had been weighing on his mind lately. It seemed strange, but as long as he had known that they would be married one day, he never thought he would feel a slight twinge of jealousy over seeing her marry the Colonel. But the feelings were there, and he wondered why he was feeling that way when he loved Fiona so much.   
  
She saw his indecision written on his face, and she touched it with her hand. "Van, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "Nothing," he answered.  
  
She eyed him sternly. "Van Flyheight, you'd better tell me what it is or suffer the consequences."  
  
He laughed. "I have no right to do so. I only want you to be happy on your wedding day tomorrow."  
  
"It seems strange to hear that from someone else," she said with a hint of laughter in her voice. "It's as if by hearing you say it, it's really real now. I guess I've never thought about how I should feel before now."  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked her.  
  
"Nervous," she replied. "Happy. I don't know! All I know is I have these butterflies in my stomach that won't stay still!"  
  
Laughing once more, he took her in his arms and held her close. "As it should be," he said. "If you weren't nervous then I would wonder if you loved him at all."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head under his chin. "You should know I do, more than anything else in this world." Then she pulled away from him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Van, for everything. For being such a good friend to me."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you for the same," he replied, releasing her when Moonbay came to fetch her as it was time to leave.  
  
  
  
The girls took her back to the palace where they had a suite set aside for the party, and Tania was amazed at the number of presents that she saw waiting for her. And when it was time for her to open them, she was speechless at some of the things that she pulled from the boxes. Most were articles of clothing designed to be wore on the wedding night and after, while others consisted of varieties of lotions and oils to be used on each other.  
  
Afterwards, she sat alone with Moonbay and Fiona and enjoyed their company for a while before it was time to get some sleep, which was difficult coming as she was so nervous and excited about getting married. But she finally fell asleep and woke the next morning in the same state, hurriedly gathering what things she needed and rushing towards the chapel to get there before any of the men arrived.  
  
The girls were there waiting for her and sat her down to dress her hair as well as each other's. While Fiona was fixing Moonbay's hair, Tania walked over to check her appearance at the vanity's mirror, looking down in curiosity at the small box sitting on top of a letter near her hand. Moving the box aside, she saw her name written on the envelope and she opened the letter to scan the contents, her eyes tearing as she saw it was from Karl, telling her that he had a gift for her that he wished her to wear to their wedding.  
  
Taking the box in her hand, she lifted the lid and pulled out the paper to lift out a necklace that was so breathtakingly beautiful she had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep a strangled sob from escaping. It was a clear, heart-shaped diamond set in platinum around the edges, and when she held it up to the sunlight streaming in through the window it cast little rainbows throughout the room. Fiona and Moonbay saw this with wide eyes as Marianne walked up to look at it with tears in her own eyes.  
  
"Oh, Tania, I hope you realize how lucky you are," the young girl whispered.  
  
Tania smiled as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I do," she answered. "Everyday of my life."  
  
  
  
Before long, everyone was dressed in their gowns, looking as beautiful as ever as Marianne led them to the doors in front of the chapel. Tania stood there biting her lip out of nervousness, wondering if she was going to trip while walking down the aisle. Feeling a hand on her back, she glanced up to see Colonel Kruegar standing beside her with a comforting smile on his face.  
  
"You look lovely, Tania," he said. "No doubt Colonel Shubaltz won't be seeing his bride walking down the aisle, but an angel dressed in a wedding gown."  
  
She returned his smile as her cheeks warmed from the blush that rose to them. "I can't wait to see him," she sighed, then had no time to talk as the doors opened before her and she clutched at her bouquet nervously as all eyes turned towards her once she began walking down the aisle. Her eyes soon became riveted to a handsome sight standing just ahead waiting patiently for her, and she had to fight against running towards him just to be close to him, especially after seeing the same longing in his eyes.  
  
For the next few moments, everything passed in a blur except for the feel of Karl's hands holding hers and the light of love in his eyes that told her that this was not a dream and that they were actually getting married. She became aware of the exchanging of rings and the words of promise they spoke to one another, to love and cherish each other for as long as they both lived, and tears fell from their eyes as they promised this to one another.  
  
And just as she was beginning to wonder when she would get to kiss him, he lowered his lips to hers for a sweet, soft kiss that promised a little of what lie in store for them tonight. They pulled away from one another just enough to whisper, "I love you," before indulging themselves once more, and as she walked back down the aisle with her husband by her side, she knew she could never be any happier than this moment with him by her side. And that was the way they would stay for the rest of their lives, surrounded by love, along with family and friends that loved them in return.  
  
*********************  
  
For all who's curious, Tania gave Karl a crystalline figure of a black lily since that's what he likes. I just couldn't find anywhere to put it in. Hee-hee!  
  
Anyway, this is the last chapter, and sorry if you all were expecting anything to happen! I think my creative wheels are slowing down as I've got two other fics to finish writing and I honestly don't know if I can tackle another. Besides, I've gotten to know Tania so well that I can't imagine building another character, and I wouldn't want to give you all a story that wasn't up to my usual standards.  
  
But maybe after a small rest, and some input from you all, I might get things going again. I'm still continuing my Zoids New Century fic with Leon and Morgan as I have plenty to write about there, and my Lord of the Rings fic. But we'll see what happens!  
  
I've enjoyed all the reviews and all the wonderful people I've gotten in touch with! You've all kept me going with all the support you've given me, and I thank you all for that! C-ya later! 


End file.
